


Un fin de semana contigo

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confesion de amor, Derek aprende a apreciar a Stiles, Derek es el Alfa, Derek herido, Dinámica de manada, F/M, Family, La manada tiene algunos conflictos que debe resolver, Los planes de Derek no resultan según lo planeado, M/M, Romance, Se menciona el incidente del Kanima y Matt, Stiles protector, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Después de encargarse del Kanima, Derek toma la decisión de pasar un fin de semana en lo profundo del bosque con toda la manada para afianzar los lazos y limar algunas asperezas. Cuando sus planes no van según lo esperado, decide dividir a todos por parejas al "azar" para hacer una búsqueda del “tesoro” como entrenamiento pero tal vez no sea una buena idea cuando, por la intervención de Peter, le toca Stiles como compañero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Un fin de semana contigo.  
> Pareja: Derek/Stiles.  
> Rating: k  
> Capítulos: 3  
> Género: Romance, Family.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.  
> Notas fic: Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Teen Wolf, en general de otra serie que no sea Supernatural. La historia se ambienta posterior a la segunda temporada, cuando ya ha pasado todo con el Kanima, Boyd y Erica regresan con la manada, Jackson no se ha marchado y la amenaza del paquete de Alfas, no existe. Preferí dejar el termino "Sourwolf" respetando el idioma de la serie.

Derek se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras un bufido escapa de sus labios con la escena que hay frente a él. Se supone que el objetivo de ese viaje/campamento/escapada o como quieran llamarlo los molestos adolescentes y su tío barra ex psicópata asesino que conforman su manada, es afianzar los lazos que unen a la manada pero por supuesto que no puede ser sencillo, ¿Cuándo sería el día en que algo resulte según sus planes? Tal parece que hoy no. 

-Yo te lo dije- canturreó un sonriente Stiles que parece estar disfrutando con los diferentes focos de conflicto entre los demás.  
-Cierra la boca- ordenó fulminándolo con la mirada, porque le guste o no, ese chico tiene razón pero jamás va a admitirlo en voz alta o se arriesga a que se lo restriegue en la cara el resto de sus días. 

+++ +++ +++

Hace dos días…

Ahora que la amenaza del Kanima ha sido neutralizada y Jackson volvió a la normalidad, la manda se reunió en Loft del Alfa para decidir su siguiente movimiento, ya que ahora deben ser mucho más cautelosos pero aún cuando llevan media hora ahí, ninguno ha intercambiado más de media palabra con la persona que tiene al lado y entonces el pelinegro lo notó, sus betas, ya sean hombres/mujeres lobos o humanos, están permitiendo que cosas de adolescente interfieren en algo tan importante como la unión del paquete y eso no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Con un rápido repaso de vista, hace una lista mental sobre los puntos de conflicto que debe solucionar: 

Jackson y Lydia se mantienen de brazos cruzados, estratégicamente girando su cuerpo para evitar un contacto visual directo, la tensión entre ambos es muy palpable, así como también la preocupación mutua que por alguna razón no pueden expresar en palabras y se manifiesta como indiferencia compartida. 

Allison y Scott están en una posición similar, con la mera diferencia que en ambos la tensión es más cercana a algo traducible como “Quiero estar a tu lado pero no puedo hacerlo ahora”, lo cual genera un aura de incomodidad a su alrededor que podría olerse hasta el siguiente estado. 

Boyd y Erica son un caso aparte, ambos se mantienen sosteniendo sus manos pero sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo, como si tuvieran miedo de confirmar algo en los ojos contrarios. Toda la situación con Gerard los sigue afectando, ninguno ha querido contar lo que pasó exactamente ahí pero silenciosamente se apoyan, aunque no de la mejor manera posible.

Isaac por otro lado, se muestra visiblemente incómodo con todo lo que está percibiendo de los demás gracias a sus sentidos lobunos. Su rostro pareciera estar gritando que quiere largarse muy lejos de ahí o cavar un hoyo muy profundo en donde enterrarse y escapar de la situación.

Peter, ni siquiera tiene palabras para él con todo lo que ha pasado. Su reencuentro no fue el mejor de todos y no puede evitar, de vez en cuando, sentir ganas de volver a clavarle las garras en el cuello pero ya está cansado de guardar rencor y le guste o no, ese sujeto es su único familiar vivo, por lo cual solo le queda aguantarlo.

-Wow, que recibimiento tan cálido, ¿Se murió alguien?- preguntó Stiles entrando con una sonrisa, completamente ajeno a que los lazos que unen a la manada se están tambaleando peligrosamente.  
-Estábamos tan tranquilos sin ti, Stilinski- mintió Jackson frunciendo el ceño, aprovechando esa oportuna interrupción para girarse aún más en la dirección opuesta a la pelirroja, quien se mira las uñas suspirando.  
-Claro, lagartija y por eso esto parece un funeral en vez de una junta- replicó el recién llegado caminando directo hacia el Alfa, quien arqueó una ceja cuando llegó a su lado- Tenemos que hablar después- dijo percatándose que toda la atención se ha centrado en él- A solas, ustedes se irán a corretear por el bosque, muy, muy lejos, vayan a cazar un conejo o qué sé yo- sugirió con una sonrisa de diversión y fue a sentarse en el sillón junto a Scott, quien se permitió respirar con alivio al tenerlo al lado. 

El Alfa negó con cierto recelo, sus pláticas a solas suelen terminar con él estampándolo contra alguna pared o cualquier superficie plana, gruñéndole hasta enseñar los dientes amenazante, lanzándole sus miradas fulminantes o mandándolo a casa antes de que le arranque el cuello con dientes. Los grados de tensión no hicieron más que aumentar entre sus Betas, lo cual terminó con una gran discusión que ni siquiera entendió muy bien por qué comenzó pero no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, cualquiera parece listo para atacar a la más mínima provocación. Finalmente no tuvo más opción que posponer sus planes y los envió a todos a casa muy molesto. 

-Apuesto a que eso no fue como esperabas ¿Verdad?- preguntó Stiles una vez se aseguró que todos cumplieran la orden de largarse ahí- ¡Incluso alquilaste este bonito Loft para nosotros! ¿Puedes ser más adorable, Derek?- soltó enterrando un dedo en las costillas del contrario mientras mueve las cejas insinuante.  
-Tienes cinco segundos para hablar o te vas- respondió con un gruñido grave al final de la oración.  
-Vale, vale, no estás de humor, aunque dudo que en algún momento del día tengas buen humor, no entiendo como aún no se te marcan las arrugas del entrecejo, pasas un ochenta por ciento del tiempo gruñendo y el otro amenazando, cuando recuerdas que también puedes usar las palabras y no solo tus cejas asesinas- comenzó a divagar el adolescente hiperactivo mientras camina haciendo un círculo de forma inconsciente.  
-Stiles- lo llamó el moreno apretando con fuerza la mandíbula- No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, ¿Qué quieres?  
-Deberías relajarte un poco, Sourwolf, tanta tensión no es buena para el cuerpo, hay estudios que—El Alfa dio un paso amenazante en su dirección a ese irritante mocoso que está pidiendo a gritos que lo estampe contra la pared- Vale, vale, directo al asunto- se apresuró en decir el menor, alzando las manos en señal de rendición- Es evidente que la manada está algo… distanciada, irritada, molesta, alejada, escoge la palabra que quieras, ¿Cuál es el plan?- el lobo levantó las cejas al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos, marcando aún más sus músculos bajo la camiseta de tirantes que usa- Es evidente que tienes que hacer algo, te recuerdo que eres el jefe, Yoda, el gran kahuna, el maestro, el pastor de las ovejas descarriadas, el—  
-Ya basta- ordenó otra vez al mismo tiempo que se frota el puente de la nariz con cansancio.  
-¿Entonces qué haremos?  
-Estoy trabajando en eso, si es todo lo que querías decirme, puedes irte, yo solucionaré esto, es mi responsabilidad lidiar con estas cosas- explicó con un tono de solemnidad y fue hasta la puerta corrediza para abrirla o ese molesto chico no se irá sin una indirecta muy directa.  
-Yo quiero saber el plan, dime, si no tiene el sello de calidad Stilinski, ten por seguro que será un desastre, vamos, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame- pidió casi como un niño pequeño.  
-No tengo tiempo para estás idioteces, solo asegúrate de conseguir el permiso de tu padre este fin de semana para quedarte fuera de casa, adiós- soltó tomándolo por el brazo y lo sacó de su Loft, dando por concluida la conversación. 

+++ +++ +++

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que un fin de semana en el bosque sería un buen plan para unir a la manada? Por unos segundos, tuvo la ilusa esperanza de que estar en contacto con la naturaleza haría florecer con más fuerza los instintos del lobo, los cuales si valoran la unión con los suyos pero no, nuevamente sus planes se desviaron, dejándolo atrapado con ocho adolecentes y su tío (que no es de mucha ayuda en ese momento con sus mordaces comentarios) en medio de la nada. No es que no pudiera largarse de ahí si lo desea pero sería un golpe a su orgullo como Alfa no conseguir afianzar los lazos de su manada. 

-¿Ahora sí querrás mi ayuda?- preguntó el menor arqueando una ceja mientras mantiene en su rostro una expresión de “soy tu última opción, tómala o húndete como el Titanic”.  
-De acuerdo, ¿Qué sugieres?- respondió dándose por vencido. De todas formas las cosas ya no podían empeorar.  
-Es imposible que puedan estar juntos en este momento, ¡Ni siquiera se escuchan! Podría desnudarme y bailar frente a ellos, ¡Y ni siquiera lo notarían!- soltó bastante alarmado, aunque el Alfa sospecha que eso ocurriría independiente de que estuvieran enfadados o no, ¿Quién querría ver a Stiles completamente desnudo? Simplemente ridículo pero prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta o significaría crear una nueva discusión entre los suyos- Como sea, lo mejor en este caso es separarlos, ya sabes, solucionar los problemas por separado y así bajarán las tensiones grupales.  
-Mmm, no es mala idea- dijo sorprendido con la sugerencia del humano.  
-De acuerdo, voy a ignorar tu expresión e intentaré no ofenderme por ella. 

Rápidamente el Alfa elaboró un nuevo plan en su cabeza. Si necesita resolver las tensiones por separado o parejas en este caso, para ello debe buscar una forma de separarlos y permitirles ese tan necesario tiempo a solas que promueva el dialogo. Con todo eso en mente, junto a sus conocimientos del área, una brillante idea llegó a su cabeza, personalmente no es de su agrado pero no tiene más opciones en ese momento. 

-Silencio- ordenó hacia el grupo de adolescentes que cada vez discute más alto mientras Peter se limita a observar la acción en compañía de Isaac, quien ahora parece listo para salir corriendo entre los árboles y largarse de ahí- Silencio- volvió a repetir frunciendo el ceño al no obtener una respuesta- ¡Silencio!- alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornan rojizos, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de sus Betas.  
-Wow, tú sí que sabes cómo ser el alma de la fiesta- lo felicitó Stiles con una palmadita en el hombro, ignorando su expresión de enfado.  
-Ya me cansé de sus discusiones infantiles, no los traje al bosque para que sigan peleando como niños de jardín, si no son capaces de arreglar sus diferencias como personas maduras que obviamente no son, entonces limítense a seguir mis indicaciones- sentenció permitiendo que sus ojos pierdan el color rojizo que lo caracteriza como Alfa- Vamos a entrar, porque aun cuando no hay peligro, debemos estar preparados, vamos a hacer una competencia, nos dividiremos en pareja y cada equipo tendrá que recolectar cinco diferentes tipos de flores, algunas son exclusivas de esta área y difíciles de encontrar, así que tendrán un tiempo límite de dos días, volveremos a reunirnos aquí el domingo a mediodía.  
-¿Una búsqueda del tesoro? ¡Genial, yo quiero!- lo apoyó un muy entusiasta Stiles y el moreno negó despacio, por ningún motivo haría equipo con él, se encargaría personalmente de eso- Todos saquen un trozo de papel y escriban sus nombres, procuren doblarlo bien antes de entregármelo- los betas lo contemplaron en absoluto silencio- ¡Ahora! 

Derek observó en silencio como todos cumplían con su orden, aunque es más que evidente, o mejor dicho, olfatea el disgusto de unos cuantos por ese ridículo entrenamiento pero en tiempos desesperados, hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Una vez que tuvo todos los papeles en sus manos, los dejó caer al suelo y se inclinó hasta quedar de cuclillas, escogiendo los primeros en un supuesto “azar”, ya que tomó la preocupación de pedirles que los doblen bien con el objetivo de que sus olores se impregnen en el papel y así las parejas serían precisamente aquellas que debían resolver sus problemas. 

-Primer equipo, Lydia y Jackson- anunció sin inmutarse cuando ambos mencionados hicieron una mueca de desagrado, aunque al usar sus sentidos de lobo, percibió cierto alivio emanando de ellos- Segundo equipo, Scott y Allison- los dos se quedaron mirando con una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente disimularon con un carraspeo o movimientos nerviosos- Tercer equipo, Boyd y Erica- la nombrados asintieron en silencio pero a diferencia de la pareja anterior, no ocultaron su agrado por la elección- Cuarto equipo… 

En ese momento, el moreno fue consciente de que solo hay cuatro papeles, Peter, Isaac, Stiles y él. Por ningún motivo escogerá a su tío, pasar dos días a solas con él sería una sentencia segura a terminar enfrentados. Por otro lado, tampoco quería estar en medio del bosque con el adolescente hiperactivo, no aguantaría ni una hora con él y antes de los dos días lo terminaría matando. Con esos pensamientos en mente, su única opción viable es Isaac, nunca lo admitirá pero tiene un aprecio especial por ese chico, a pesar de todo es un buen Beta y tiene potencial para convertirse en su segundo al mando. Una vez tomada la decisión, estiró la mano hacia los dos papeles con los aromas correspondientes, sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó. 

-¿Cuánto más mantendrás el suspenso? Te haré un favor- dijo Peter adelantándose y por unos segundos le dedicó una de sus patentadas sonrisas espeluznantes, dándole a entender que descubrió su plan- Cuarto equipo, oh vaya, seremos Isaac y yo, eso significa que tú irás con Stiles, querido sobrino, ¿Cuáles son las flores que hay que recolectar?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia. 

Ahora más que nunca, Derek ardió en deseos de arrancarle la cabeza y por unos instantes, sus ojos centellaron en rojo pero se forzó a calmarse, se supone que está ahí para evitar discusiones, no para provocarlas. Discretamente observó al adolescente de brillantes ojos marrones, quien alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. 

-No te preocupes, Sourwolf, vamos a patear el trasero de esos pulgosos y las damas presentes.  
-Por favor no lo mates, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo- pidió Scott con preocupación en el rostro y el Alfa solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.  
-Tomen nota, les daré el nombre de las cinco flores y como lucen- dijo Derek observando a su manada, quienes compartieron las hojas disponibles y los lápices, cortesía de Lydia, Stiles y Allison, ya que los demás ni siquiera trajeron un bolso de mano.  
-Una pregunta- dijo la pelirroja alzando una mano mientras con la otra agita un poco su rojiza cabellera- En ningún momento mencionaste que nos quedaremos un fin de semana en este lugar alejado de la civilización, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer? Sin mencionar que necesitamos un lugar donde dormir.  
-Hay conejos, pescados en los arroyos, hongos comestibles, algunas bayas, elige tú- respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando el gesto de molestia de la chica- Además hay muchas ramas y hojas, eso es suficiente para estar cómodos por las noches, cualquier cosa que necesites, resuélvelo con tu compañero de equipo, la mayoría somos lobos, así que no habrá problemas, ahora alístense, decidan una dirección y comenzamos en cinco minutos. 

El Alfa les dio algo de espacio a los adolescentes y fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, asegurándose que todo sigue tranquilo, aunque había venido el día anterior a pasar la noche ahí, así que sabe que no habrá problemas. Unos pasos nada discretos se acercan a él y ni siquiera se molesta en voltear, sabe perfectamente quien es. 

-¿Qué quieres, Stiles?- preguntó retomando su caminata mientras continua inspeccionando el lugar.  
-Se supone que debemos decidir una dirección para comenzar, eres mi compañero, te guste o no. 

Derek se gira con una mueca de sorpresa casi imperceptible, ¿Compañero? ¿Ese humano y él? ¡Ja! Que mal chiste, primero se desgarraría su propia garganta con las garras antes que tener que soportar a ese molesto adolescente como su compañero. Un momento, ¿Por qué tan siquiera está pensando en la opción? Es evidente que el hijo del sheriff se refiere a “equipo” para el entrenamiento de búsqueda que tendrán. 

-Sí, no tengo más opción- respondió distraídamente, percatándose la aceleración en el pulso de su beta, así que de reojo lo observa.  
-Estaré por allá, cuando termines de perseguir tu cola, ven- soltó el chico de ojos marrones con cierta irritación en su voz y se marchó. 

Cinco minutos exactos, regresa junto a su manada, quienes ya parecen estar listos con las direcciones que tomaran y están repasando la lista de cinco flores con sus respectivas descripciones. Con el recordatorio de que volverán a juntarse en ese lugar el domingo a mediodía, ve marchar a cada pareja por una ruta diferente hasta perderse entre los árboles y es consciente por primera vez que estará a solas con el menor, cosa que no ha ocurrido desde lo que pasó en la comisaria con Matt, que por lo demás, los tuvo en una posición bastante comprometedora por algunos segundos. 

-¿Por dónde quieres ir?- preguntó por mera cortesía y el humano simplemente se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con sus dedos en la mochila antes de colocársela en la espalda- Entonces yo escojo, camina. 

El hombre lobo se apresuró en internarse en el bosque, siendo consciente de los pasos nerviosos que lo siguen, sin mencionar ese latido casi ensordecedor del corazón ajeno, ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle con el adolescente hiperactivo? Maldito fuera Peter, iba a darle un buen regaño en cuanto terminara todo eso. Al poco andar, el extraño silencio de su compañero de entrenamiento llamó su atención, en cualquier situación, estaría soltando un montón de idioteces sin sentido. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Stiles? Estás inusualmente callado- hizo notar como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-¿Y? Tampoco es como si la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo te agradara, así que nos estoy haciendo un favor al callarme, ¿Acaso no eres tú quien siempre me gruñe que mantenga la boca cerrada?- respondió tropezando con una rama y estuvo a punto de caer pero se afirmó de la rama de un árbol.  
-De acuerdo, agradezco el momento de paz y tranquilidad- respondió volviendo a percibir ese latido acelerado por parte del humano.  
-Maldito, Sourwolf…- masculló el adolescente por lo bajo pero el lobo lo escuchó perfectamente. Lamentablemente, también sabe que ese es el principio de las siguientes horas de verborrea, porque el día en que Stiles Stilinski cierre la boca, será cuando esté muerto. Definitivamente va a darle una paliza a Peter si consigue sobrevivir esos dos días. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ya no puede soportarlo. Si tiene pasar otro maldito minuto en silencio, Stiles va a subir hasta el árbol más alto que encuentre y se aventará, así de desesperado esta por culpa del maldito silencio que ya lleva casi quince minutos (todo un record personal para él). ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tuvo que tocarle el lobo amargado como compañero, incapaz de rebajarse a cruzar más de dos palabras con él que no terminen en un insulto, amenazándolo o estampándolo contra la pared? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando de su corto cabello, aunque ha crecido algo desde que decidió dejar de raparse. 

-¿Te puedes calmar? Tu ansiedad es molesta, ¿Tomaste tus pastillas?- preguntó el moreno sin molestarse en voltear a él, manteniendo la distancia de cinco pasos entre ellos.  
-Tal vez lo haría si mi compañero no fuera un idiota que ha olvidado que soy humano y mis piernas no sigan tu ritmo lobuno- replicó sin ocultar por más tiempo su molestia- Dime algo, lo que sea.  
-Cállate y camina.  
-Eres imposible, Derek… Estoy seguro que incluso Peter hubiera sido un compañero más animado que tú… ¿Esta bien si canto?- recibió un gruñido como respuesta-¿Y si tarareo?  
-Está bien pero deja de molestarme. 

Stiles simplemente rodó los ojos y después de mascullar varias maldiciones en contra del lobo amargado, se distrajo tarareando una canción pero claro que eso no sería suficiente al cabo de unos minutos y se regañó mentalmente por no hacer caso a su padre, aunque en su defensa, suponía que ese fin de semana lo pasarían en el Loft de Derek o todos juntos, así que en teoría no estaría en un incómodo y forzado silencio. 

-Ahí está la primera- habló inesperadamente el Alfa, señalando una flor amarilla con unas pequeñas manchas naranja en algunos pétalos.  
-¡Genial! Con tu olfato no vamos a perder, buen chico- lo felicitó dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y apartó rápidamente la mano o la perdería, lo cual sería un desperdicio cuando se ha convertido en una compañera fiel cada noche.  
-No soy un perro- gruñó el moreno enseñándole los colmillos por unos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos.  
-Como digas, Sourwolf, continuemos, solo nos faltan cuatro.  
-No creo que sea buena idea continuar, Stiles, pronto anochecerá, vamos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, puedo oír un riachuelo hacia allá- señaló hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar sin esperar que lo siguieran- Tendremos que conseguir algo de comida también.  
-Yo traje una barrita de cereal- afirmó el humano despreocupadamente- Supongo que no será suficiente para dos días- el lobo volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada, en una muda reprimenda que se podría interpretar como un “¿En serio, genio? ¿Ahora te has dado cuenta que estamos sin comida?”- ¿Por qué no te agrado?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans negro.  
-Cállate y camina- fue todo lo que dijo el mayor.  
-¿Es porque no soy un hombre lobo como ustedes?- insistió apurando el paso para alcanzar al Alfa pero éste seguía sacándole unos metros de ventaja.  
-Lydia y Allison tampoco lo son, así que ahora cállate y camina.  
-De acuerdo, reformulo mi pregunta, ¿Por qué soy el único humano de la manada a quien observas con desprecio y como si desearas clavarme las garras en la garganta?- lo increpó alzando el tono de voz.  
-Cállate y camina.  
-¡Respóndeme, idiota!- Derek frenó de golpe, provocando que el chico de ojos marrones se golpeara contra esa dura espalda, ¿Por qué todos los hombres lobos tienen un cuerpo escultural sacado de un anuncio de algún gimnasio? Simplemente no es justo, por más que él entrene, apenas ha conseguido algo de musculo. 

Un centellar rojizo junto a una respiración tibia contra su rostro lo saca de sus pensamientos, siendo consciente que el mayor se ha volteado a él y tiene las manos pegadas a ese fuerte torso. No es el momento adecuado pero ¡No es justo que los hombres lobos tengan esa musculatura! Tragando saliva con dificultad, alza la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos contrarios, los cuales para su alivio ya no brillan rojos. ¿Alguna vez ha mencionado que Derek Hale le parece atractivo? Oh sí, un montón de veces en su cabeza, por más que evite decírselo a otros. ¡No es justo! Vuelve a replicar mentalmente, estar los dos solos en el bosque podría ser una experiencia interesante, se le ocurren mil escenarios diferente de lo que pueden hacer, algunos más interesantes que otros e incluso uno incluye a ambos sin ropa. Se vale soñar. 

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó centrando su atención en un árbol, evitando así que su corazón continúe delatando lo que esa extraña cercanía provoca en él, porque la última vez que estuvieron así, fue cuando el Kanima/Jackson, usó sus garras con él, dejándolo paralizado sobre el cuerpo del Alfa en una comprometedora situación, de la cual sería un mentiroso de no admitir que fue agradable sentir ese calor y los sueños posteriores fueron interesantes.  
-Dame una razón para no hacerlo- respondió tranquilamente Derek, sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada-¿Piensas tener tus manos en mi pecho toda la tarde?- señaló arqueando una ceja y el menor las apartó como si quemara.  
-¡Lo siento! Vamos hacia el arroyo, me dio sed- dijo dando la media vuelta pero una mano lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y se estremeció al sentir el contacto de esos tibios dedos contra la piel de su nuca.  
-Vas en la dirección contraria.  
-Oh, cierto… Jajajaja, mi error, ya puedes soltarme, no me perderé- pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por algo que desconoce.  
-¿En serio? No estoy seguro de eso y no he olvidado que me has llamado de muchas formas desde que comenzamos este entrenamiento hace unos veinte minutos, así que tómalo como una forma de castigo- explicó el Alfa acomodando su mano en un agarre firme en la nuca contraria antes de guiarlo por el camino que deben seguir.  
-Wow, primero, me sorprende que el número de palabras que has usado, esta promete ser la conversación más larga que hemos tenido a solas, punto para mí- festejó con una sonrisa algo infantil pero en cuanto intentó girar el cuello, los dedos del lobo presionaron su piel- Que mal humor, Sourwolf y segundo, recuerda que no soy un pulgoso como los demás, así que procura no romperme el cuello, mi padre te lo agradecerá.  
-Lo único que deseo romper ahora es tu boca pero no puedo hacerlo- se limitó a responder antes de guardar silencio. 

Stiles se dejó llevar pacientemente durante varios segundos, sin embargo, ya no pudo seguir de esa forma, así que comenzó a divagar sobre la variada flora del lugar que en una de sus tantas noches de insomnio descubrió gracias a internet. Podía sentir como los fuertes dedos del Alfa presionando con más fuerza su nuca de vez en cuando pero eso no lo insta a callarse, sino que todo lo contrario, su instinto suicida lo guía a continuar presionando los límites de su compañero de entrenamiento. Cuando por fin llevan hasta el dichoso arroyo, el mayor lo empuja al agua sin siquiera mediar palabra, provocando que su pie tropiece con una de las piedras de la orilla y caiga de bruces. 

-¡Aaaaahhh!- gritó quedando tumbado, quejándose por los moretones que seguro mañana aparecerán en sus rodillas- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Derek?! ¡Mira como he quedado, tarado!- lo regañó colocándose de pie y escurriendo agua- ¡No tengo más ropa! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?! Te recuerdo que yo no soy un ser sobrenatural, está anocheciendo y va a hacer frio, si me enfermo será tu culpa.  
-Lo que digas- respondió rodando los ojos con molestia- Iré por la cena, encargarte de encender una fogata, si es que puedes hacerlo. 

Ese maldito reto lo llevó a estar arrodillado frente unas ramitas que colocó estratégicamente en el suelo mientras busca unos buenos puntos de fricción para encender el fuego. Ha visto muchos tutoriales en Youtube que enseñan cómo hacerlo con palos y piedras, así que va a probar ambos hasta hacer una gran fogata que luego restregara en la cara de ese maldito pulgoso que se atrevió a ofenderlo. Le tomó casi una hora conseguir su cometido, soportando la ropa húmeda que se pega a su cuerpo y las piernas se le han acalambrado por la posición mantenida tanto tiempo. 

-Vaya, si pudiste hacerlo- dijo el Alfa notablemente sorprendido mientras carga un conejo muerto en su mano derecha y con la otra sostiene la parte de abajo de su camiseta, en donde lleva varias bayas.  
-Ignoraré el insulto implícito en tus palabras, ya van dos- señaló con gruñido bajito al mismo tiempo que se sienta junto a la fogata, quitándose la camiseta.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el moreno arqueando una de sus expresivas cejas hasta llegar a su lado.  
-Algunas personas lo conocen como desvestirse, consiste en— el gruñido del lobo hizo que rodara los ojos irritado- Te recuerdo que cierto Sourwolf, me lanzó al agua y no creerás que voy a dormir de esta manera, no sería divertido enfermarme en medio del bosque, mucho menos cuando mi compañero no perderá la ocasión de abandonarme en medio del bosque para deshacerse de mí.  
-Sabes que no haría eso- replicó el moreno con cierta indignación en la voz.  
-Uuuuyyyy, ahora fingirás que te preocupas por mí, gracias, supongo que no puedes quedar como un mal Alfa al dejar morir a un humano de tu manada, lo entiendo- afirmó extendiendo su camiseta junto a la fogata antes de sentarse, buscando calor mientras frota sus brazos- Vamos a cocinar el conejo, no me arriesgaré a enfermarme por comer carne cruda.

Derek se encargó de buscar varias ramas que pudiera usar como mondadientes largos para colocar la carne y cocinarla al fuego. Stiles prefirió mantenerse junto a la fogata, ya ha cubierto su cuota de cuerpos desmembrados por año. 

Cuando ha oscurecido por completo, ambos comen en silencio su cena nocturna. Al castaño le gustaría charlar un poco pero no está precisamente con alguien que tiene por habito hacerlo, así que usa la carne como una forma de mantener la boca cerrada, lo cual dura aproximadamente media hora. 

-Le falta un poco de aliño, sin embargo no está mal, entiendo porque disfrutas devorar conejos- comentó centrando su atención en el fuego, aún cuando ha conseguido mantenerlo encendido, todavía no es suficiente para secar su ropa, sin mencionar que sus pantalones también ruegan por recibir esa atención pero quitárselos, implicaría morir de frio- ¿Por qué tuviste que escoger este bosque, Derek? Es condenadamente helado de noche, no quiero imaginar cómo estarán Lydia y Allison, ellas no… Oh… entiendo, es parte de tu plan ¿Verdad? No es una búsqueda del tesoro, es sobrevivir en equipo… ahora me siento ridículo por estar aquí contigo, no debí venir.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres parte de la manada también- respondió tranquilamente el Alfa, devorando el último trozo de su carne y tomó la siguiente rama que está cerca del fuego.  
-Ya pero esto se trata de que ellos arreglen sus problemas, ¿O acaso tú vas a encargarte de que no muera de frío esta noche? ¡Ja! Que mal chiste, por tu culpa mi ropa se mojó, si me da hipotermia eres el responsable de decírselo a mi padre.  
-No exageres, no hace tanto frío, está bastante fresco- corrió el hombro lobo observándolo fijamente.  
-¿Ya olvidas quién soy? Un simple humano, mi cuerpo no desprende calor como una estufa, no soy tú- replicó casi en un puchero- Mierda… te juro que si no hiciera frío, me quitaría los pantalones.  
-Quítate la ropa- ordenó el Alfa dejando a un lado su cena y los ojos marrones del menor se abrieron en señal de sorpresa- Date prisa. 

Stiles no reaccionó hasta que el moreno llevó sus manos al pantalón, desabrochándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Esto no podía ser real, ¡¿El gran Derek Hale se está desnudando para él?! Oh Dios, parece algo sacado de sus más profundas fantasías, aquellas que incluso él niega tener cuando despierta. Se levantó con algo de dificultad, sin poder dejar de contemplar el gran espectáculo frente a él y dirigió sus manos temblorosas hasta el cierre del jeans. Es un duro golpe a su autoestima compararse con ese perfecto hombre. 

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunta cuando solo ha quedado en bóxer e instintivamente se cubre la entrepierna, muy avergonzado de mostrarse de esa forma frente al hombre lobo.  
-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Solo es ropa, no es como si nunca hubieras vista a otra persona semi desnuda- recalcó el moreno levantando las cejas con curiosidad.  
-Por si no lo sabes- dijo dándose un golpecito en la nariz, aludiendo a los súper sentidos del mayor- Soy virgen, así que no, nunca he visto a alguien semi desnudo, solo a un par de pulgosos sin camisetas correteando por el bosque, aunque ninguno tan bueno como tú- comentó lo último sin darse cuenta hasta que reparó en la expresión de sorpresa del Alfa- ¡Olvida eso! ¡Por favor no me mates! No quiero morir virgen… tampoco lejos de casa…  
-Ignoraré tus balbuceos, ahora ponte esto- ordeno tendiéndole su ropa, pantalón, camiseta de tirantes y su infaltable chaqueta de cuero negro- Suelo olvidar que no eres un lobo y no quiero que te resfríes.  
-Derek, Aaaawwww, yo sabía que me quieres, Sourwolf, soy irresistible- canturreó con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Apresúrate o me arrepentiré- gruñó sacudiendo la ropa.  
-Vale, vale, gracias. 

Se vistió sin poder controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ni el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. No todos los días un hombre tan atractivo te entrega su ropa de la nada, prefiriendo quedar en bóxer con tal de que tú no te congeles y ese es un gesto que Stiles aprecia mucho. Es más de lo que espera del Alfa. Tal como predice, la ropa le queda algo grande, no tiene los músculos necesarios, ni en el lugar adecuado para llenarla pero da igual, ahora está seco y un varonil aroma lo rodea. 

-¿Qué colonia usas?- preguntó de la nada y el moreno levantó una ceja, apretando un poco la mandíbula- Tranquilo, no es un insulto, hueles bien.  
-Cállate y termina de comer- ordenó volviendo a tomar la rama que dejó junto al fuego. 

Cuando ambos acabaron con el conejo, devoraron un par de bayas como postre y permanecieron en silencio alrededor de la fogata. De vez en cuando, el castaño le lanza miradas furtivas al lobo, incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de apreciar ese cuerpo semi desnudo frente a él. Sin duda no hay algo pequeño ahí. Casi sin darse cuenta, comienza a divagar sobre la última vez que acampó en el bosque junto a sus padres, con tan solo siete años. Recuerda como su madre intentaba tranquilizarlo, explicándole cada ruido que escuchan y su papá le promete que ninguna bestia lo atacara por la noche. Había sido un buen verano, muy bueno. 

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tu familia se escapaba a aullar a la luna?- preguntó con timidez, ya que sabe que aquel es un tema delicado. Con los silenciosos segundos corriendo, simplemente suspiró y se recostó sobre el duro suelo con las manos tras la cabeza- ¿Cómo crees que están los demás? Estoy seguro que Allison y Scott arreglarán las cosas entre ellos, creo que hay algo pasando entre Boyd y Erica, algo romántico- canturreó lo último con diversión en la voz- Me imagino a Isaac discutiendo con Peter, seguro pelearán por quien se come la última ración de comida o quien ocupa el lugar más suave de su cama de hojas… Lydia y Jackson habrán arreglado las cosas también… ella se quejará porque ni de broma dormirá en el suelo o comerá algo que hasta segundos correteaba por el bosque, Jackson tendrá que conseguir bayas para ella, muchas bayas y por la noche, lo usarán como cama… los lobos deben ser calentitos… como calentadores peludos- aclaró con un amago de sonrisa. Esa última imagen no le gusta en lo más mínimo. Han sido demasiados años de su amor no correspondido con la pelirroja como para dar vuelta la página tan rápido, aunque tener un sexy hombre lobo casi desnudo al lado, es un buen comienzo.  
-¿Todavía te gusta? Lydia- aclaró manteniendo la vista en la fogata.  
-Sí pero es un amor platónico, ya sabes, como cuando te enamoras de un cantante o un actor y sabes que jamás ocurrirá algo, sin embargo, eso no hace que deje de gustarte- respondió el humano con una pequeña sonrisa-Estoy seguro que volverá con la lagartija ninja, solo espero que ahora la cuide como corresponde o le patearé el trasero y perderás a uno de tus betas. 

Por una fracción de segundos, creyó ver una sonrisa o algo parecido esbozarse en los labios del Alfa pero se esfumó rápidamente, retomando esa expresión de seriedad que pareciera decir “si te acercas, te mato”. Con un largo suspiro, se enfocó en el cielo estrellado, todavía sentía un poco de frio, así que se acomodó más cerca de la fogata. 

-Vamos a descansar y en cuanto amanezca continuaremos la búsqueda- anunció el moreno sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿Aún tienes frío?  
-Un poco, duerme tú, te despertaré en cuanto amanezca- Derek arqueó una ceja ladeando un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión- No puedo dormir sin mi almohada y mucho menos en este suelo tan duro, así que no lo haré pero no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que no duermo una noche, a veces son más de dos.  
-Sabes que el fuego no va a durar tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?, es mejor si intentas dormir- sugirió el hombre lobo recostándose y apoyó las manos tras la cabeza, usándolas como almohada- Duérmete.  
-Como ordene, alteza. 

El castaño se acomodó dándole la espalda al Alfa, o no podría dormir sintiéndose observador o con la posibilidad de serlo. Dobló un brazo bajo la cabeza antes de suspirar bajito, si al menos su bolso estuviera seco podría usarlo de almohada y todo por culpa de ese idiota, aunque quizás no todo fue malo, no puede negar que le pareció un bonito gesto que le prestara su ropa para mantenerlo caliente. 

-Buenas noches…- susurró muy bajito, sin embargo, sabe que su compañero lo escuchó, aún cuando no respondió. 

No fue hasta llegó a la oveja número trescientos veinticinco, que abrió los ojos bufando despacio. Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir, tiene brazo acalambrado, el suelo es incómodo y el fuego apenas se mantiene encendido, dejando paso al frío que lo hace castañar los dientes. Con cuidado se cubre todo lo que puede con la chaqueta del mayor, llevando los brazos contra su pecho y flexionando las rodillas, en un intento por hacerse un ovillo para conservar mejor el calor. Cuando ya está dando por hecho que esa noche no dormirá, unos crujidos lo alertan pero antes de que pueda voltear, siente algo empujándolo por la espalda hasta que un calor familiar lo invade. 

-¿Qué haces… Derek?- pregunta con desconcierto, incapaz de creer lo que está sucediendo.  
-No me dejas dormir, solo por esta noche vamos a estar así, ahora duérmete de una vez- ordenó entre gruñidos que lejos de intimidar al humano, lo hicieron reír.  
-¿Debo preocuparme por este Sourwolf tan considerado? Podría acostumbrarme a que seas atento conmigo, sería un cambio genial en nuestra dinámica- afirmó sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación antes de voltearse, pegándose por completo a ese musculoso cuerpo- Wow, realmente estás caliente… o sea, tu temperatura corporal es alta… debes ser calentito para dormir en invierno.  
-¿Te puedes dormir de una vez? Me gustaría descansar aunque fuera un par de horas- pidió el Alfa con un suspiro de resignación.  
-Bien, bien pero una última cosa y me quedo tranquilo- respondió acomodándose contra el cuerpo contrario hasta afirmar la cabeza en ese firme pecho. Definitivamente la genética sobrenatural no es justa- Pareces ser una buena almohada.  
-Agradece que eres de mi manada o te arrancaría la garganta con mis dientes por insolente- amenazó muy seriamente.  
-Jajajaja, ¿Sabes? Eso no suena tan aterrador como crees, de hecho, puede ser sexy y no me juzgues, estoy en plena adolescencia, soy muy impresionable- dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose bastante bien con esa improvisada almohada viviente- Eres bastante cómodo para dormir… apuesto que eso le encanta a tus chicas y no me mientas, un lobo tan guapo como tú debe tener filas y filas de pretendientes, ni siquiera tu cara de gruñón lo estropea.  
-Stiles, duérmete de una vez o te noquearé- advirtió con un deje de diversión en su voz y el humano lo consideró una pequeña victoria. Quizás los dos días restantes no serían tan malos como pensó en un comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek se pegó aún más a la calidez que siente sobre su cuerpo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras aspira profundamente ese agradable aroma. Lentamente abre los ojos, siendo recibido por un brillante sol con un fondo azul. Poco a poco recuerda los acontecimientos que lo llevaron hasta el lugar donde se encuentra ahora, las discusiones entre los diferentes miembros de la manada, su plan de fortalecer los lazos pasando un fin de semana en lo profundo del bosque y luego la búsqueda de flores que propuso como entrenamiento pero su fin es que cada equipo solucione sus problemas. 

-¿Qué hora es…?- susurra girando la cabeza hacia un lado, observando los restos de la fogata que su molesto compañero humano consiguió encender anoche- Stiles…- en ese momento dirige su atención al peso extra sobre su cuerpo, encontrándose con una mata de cabello castaño- ¿Por qué acepté que me use de almohada?

Iba a despertar al adolescente hiperactivo pero detuvo su mano a mitad de camino. Por la luz y la posición del sol, no deben ser más de las nueve de la mañana, quizás las diez como mucho. Hoy tienen un largo día por delante, así que permitirá que ese molesto chico duerma un poco más. ¿Por qué está siendo considerado? Esa es una muy buena pregunta, por lo usual, estarían discutiendo, él gruñiría, lo amenazaría o lo empotraría contra la primera superficie plana que tuviera cerca pero hoy no, porque parece que ese fin de semana no solo sus betas harán las paces, sino que él aprenderá a apreciar un poco más al castaño que lo usa como almohada. 

-Voy a matar a Peter- se dice a sí mismo, aún cuando sabe que no lo hará. 

La primera noche junto al Stilinski no es catastrófica como pensó que sería, tampoco hizo algo que lo motivara a arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco o con sus garras. En un instante repara en un importante detalle, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su mano derecha haciendo suaves círculos en la espalda del chico? No, no, eso está mal, muy mal. Rápidamente aparta su extremidad, convenciéndose que solo se ha dejado llevar por la situación, las únicas veces que ha estado así con alguien, fue después del sexo, lo cual obviamente jamás pasará entre ellos. 

Luego de un tiempo que estima conveniente, mueve con cuidado al menor por el hombre, quien suelta un ruidito similar a uno ronroneo felino antes de restregarse sobre su cuerpo y abrir los ojos somnoliento. 

-Mmm… ¿Qué…? Mmm… no quiero ir al instituto- se queja abrazándose con mayor fuerza al lobo, quien entrecierra los ojos algo incómodo. Hace mucho que no está en esa posición con otro ser humano.   
-Levántate, Stiles, tenemos que desayunar y continuar la búsqueda- lo instó el moreno volviendo a sacudirlo porque ya siente que se está quedando dormido otra vez.   
-¿Derek…? Mmm… ¿Qué haces en mi cama…?- pregunta aún adormilado, volviendo a restregarse sobre su cuerpo y un roce en cierta parte de su anatomía baja lo hace estremecerse.   
-¡Stiles!- gruñe más alto. O se aparta ahora o lo aventará contra el árbol más cercano.   
-¿Qué…? Déjame dormir… tengo sueño… sé un buen chico y quédate calladito… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás desnudo…? Mmm… ¿Estoy soñando otra vez…? Porque si es así, esto debe irse- señala al mismo tiempo que sus dedos toman la cinturilla del bóxer mientras sigue hablando pastosamente por la somnolencia- Derek Hale desnudo en mi cama… todo un espectáculo… ¿sabes que eres dañino a la vista…? Muy dañino… soy un pobre adolescente… ten piedad de un adolescente hormonado y fácilmente impresionable…   
-¿Disculpa? ¿Sueñas conmigo?- preguntó completamente sorprendido con la inesperada revelación.   
-Oh Derek… si solo supieras… ahora cállate y déjame dormir…- pidió volviendo a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo antes de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción- Puedo acostumbrarme a esto…   
-¡Stiles! ¡Muévete de una vez!- gritó empujándolo a un lado y provocando que el castaño abriera los ojos asustado.  
-¿Qué demonios? ¡Así no se despierta a la gente, bestia!- lo regañó observando a su alrededor desorientado y se frotó los ojos- ¿Qué hora es…?   
-No lo sé, dame mi ropa, la tuya ya está seca- ordenó colocándose de pie y no pasó por alto la forma en que esos ojos marrones lo contemplaron de arriba abajo- Stiles, no me obligues a quitártela.   
-Que mal humor tienes por las mañanas, Sourwolf. 

Derek solo se limitó a extender una mano, en espera de que su orden fuera acatada y el menor lo hizo, quitándose todo hasta quedar solo en bóxer para luego entregárselo avergonzado. El moreno prefirió no averiguar a qué se debe su repentino sonrojo y optó por vestirse antes de marcharse entre los árboles para traer el desayuno. 

Correr en su forma de Beta siempre resulta liberador, le encanta conectarse con su parte animal y permitir que esta lo domine por un tiempo. Se abre camino entre los matorrales, esquiva con destreza las ramas o piedras que se interponen en su camino. Agudiza su oído, su olfato, en busca de una desprevenida presa, tal como lo hizo la noche anterior pero se detiene cerca de un tronco caído, cubriéndose la nariz unos instantes. 

-Stiles- susurró frunciendo el ceño, ¿Por qué su maldito olor es tan fuerte? Aunque ese no es problema, sino que le resulta atractivo, mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar- Mierda… maldito mocoso.

Cierra los ojos para concentrarse en los alrededores, a lo lejos escucha pasos rápidos, ¿Un ciervo? Probablemente pero no cree que su compañero de entrenamiento quiera comerlo, seguro que le dará un sermón sobre lo cruel que fue la muerte de la mamá de Bambi, porque sí, jamás admitirá que ha visto la película cuando era pequeño. Vuelve a enfocar su atención en la tarea de cazar el desayuno, puede oír los pájaros, escuchar los insectos, oler las diferentes flores hasta que por fin percibe los pequeños saltos de un conejo, no, es una liebre y será perfecta para el desayuno. Dejándose guiar por sus instintos de lobo, atrapa al animal con sus fauces, clavando los colmillos en el cuello y procurando darle una muerte rápida. Con cuidado lo toma en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra limpia la sangre de su boca, ya que no quiere manchar su ropa. Al regresar con el humano, éste está luchando por intentar encender el fuego nuevamente, extremadamente concentrado en su labor hasta que consigue que una de las chispas encienda las delgadas ramitas secas que ha recolectado. 

-¡Lo hice! Soy el amo y señor del fuego- festejó alzando los brazos con movimientos circulares y observó en su dirección- ¿Otra vez conejo? Espero que me ofrezcas una dieta más variada estos días, gran Alfa todopoderoso Hale, ¿Puedo sugerir pescado?- soltó con extrema formalidad y el lobo rodó los ojos.   
-Deja de darme razones para arrancarte la garganta, Stiles y esto es una liebre, no un conejo. 

Ignoró por completo al molesto beta humano de su manada dirigiéndose hacia el arroyo, en donde procedió a hundir el animal muerto, procurando hacerlo a varios metros corriente abajo, así no corre el riesgo de estropear su fuente de agua. Mientras está tomando la carne que desayunaran, teniendo cuidado de no manchar su ropa con la sangre, de reojo se percata que el castaño está muy atento a todo lo que hace e incluso parece querer intentarlo pero sin garras solo sería un estorbo. 

-Eso fue genial, amigo- dijo el humano en cuclillas a su lado, sin perder de vista sus movimientos- ¿Solías hacer esto con tu familia?- preguntó casualmente e incluso un poco inocente, tal vez por eso se tentó a responder.   
-A veces… cazar ayuda a unir a la manada…- comentó intentando fingir indiferencia y evitando a toda costa que su cabeza viaje a antiguos recuerdos que ahora resultan muy dolorosos.   
-Oh, entiendo, ¿Te puedo acompañar la próxima vez? Yo escuché muy clarito cuando afirmaste que soy parte de tu manada- canturreó con diversión y fue a buscar las ramitas que usaron la noche anterior, en donde el Alfa colocó la carne trozada con cuidado.   
-Sabes que si me acompañas, no cazaremos algo ¿Verdad? Será una pérdida tiempo- señaló lo obvio, porque es innegable la mal coordinación de ese chico a la hora de deambular por el bosque. No le cabe ninguna duda que terminará haciéndose varios moretones antes de que consigan atrapar algo.   
-Pero será divertido y eso es lo que hacen las integrantes de una manada ¿O no? Pasan tiempo juntos- afirmó haciendo un puchero- Y sería lindo tener recuerdos tuyos en donde no me estés amenazando, gruñendo, empotrando contra alguna superficie plana o con alguno de los dos a punto de morir. 

El Alfa quería lanzarle una de sus miradas fulminantes pero su reacción fue diametral opuesta y esbozó una sonrisa, una tan clara que el menor lo señaló con el dedo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, así que antes de que dijera algo que lo avergonzara por su extraño comportamiento, tomó un trozo de carne cruda para introducírselo en la boca y el humano lo escupió. 

-¡Iiiiuuuggghhhh que asco, Sourwolf! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o patearé tu peludo trasero!- amenazó yendo unos metros más arriba en el arroyo y bebió grandes cantidades de agua- Que asco, no puedo creer que te guste eso sin cocinar, ¡Es asqueroso!   
-No critiques lo que no conoces- respondió encogiéndose de hombros para continuar preparando las improvisadas brochetas. 

Después de comer en un cómodo silencio, procuraron apagar bien el fuego y caminaron hacia el este en busca de las cuatro flores restantes. Por unos segundos, Derek se preguntó cómo estaría el resto de la manada y recordó las palabras del castaño en la noche anterior, seguramente todos conseguirían arreglar sus problemas en esos días, tal vez algunos tardarían más de los dos días pero esto sin duda sería el primer paso. La voz de Stilinski atrajo su atención y suspiró cansado, nuevamente había comenzado con su imparable verborrea, comentando las diferentes técnicas que existen para orientarse sin brújula y luego le dio una detallada descripción de como levantar un refugio solo con ramas. Definitivamente tiene mucho tiempo libre cada noche, su hiperactividad le resta varias horas de sueño, aunque ayer no pareció afectarle, ni siquiera el hecho de no tener su almohada. 

-Ahí está la segunda de la lista- señaló el lobo interrumpiendo el monologo del chico- La flor lila.   
-¡Genial!- festejó cortando una con cuidado para luego guardarla en su bolso junto a la que ya tienen- Perfecto, van dos y nos faltan dos, ¡Somos los mejores, Sourwolf! ¡Chócala!- pidió levantando la mano, esperando que le diera los cinco pero el mayor solo se limitó a arquear una ceja- A veces pienso que eres del siglo pasado, Derek.   
-Y yo a veces creo que eres un niño, uno bastante molesto.   
-Uuuuyyyy, por favor no seas tan amable.   
-Cierra la boca y camina- gruñó esquivando una rama que obviamente el castaño no alcanzó a notar, ya que tropezó e iba a caer de bruces al suelo pero el lobo se movió rápido, sosteniéndolo por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo- ¿Estás bien? Pon atención al camino.   
-Sí… lo siento- respondió repentinamente avergonzado y con las mejillas coloradas- Vaya que si eres duro, pareces un muro- bromeó dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho- No sé cómo pude dormir tan a gusto sobre ti.   
-Incluso me babeaste, lo cual fue asqueroso- recalcó con una media sonrisa, la segunda desde que comenzaron ese día. Todo un record personal.   
-Idiota, no todos podemos ser perfectos como tú, oh gran Derek Hale, Alfa entre Alfas- dramatizó sin moverse un centímetro.   
-Estás por conseguir que me arrepienta de tenerte como compañero, incluso Scott me vendría bien en este momento- soltó suspirando bajito.   
-¡Hey! Yo también soy genial, no tengo garras, ni dientes afilados u ojos que cambian de color pero admite que soy el mejor a la hora de investigar- presumió moviendo las cejas insinuantes- Anda, sé que quieres decirlo, Derek, que no te dé vergüenza.   
-Sí, lo admito, eres insoportable, ahora vamos. 

El humano suspiró con resignación para luego seguirlo y el lobo continúa caminando, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Tal vez no fue tan mala la elección al “azar” de compañero. En un momento, el camino se volvió bastante rocoso frente a ellos, así que no tuvo más opción que tomar la mano del castaño después de que se cayera por quinta vez, quejándose de lo que deben soportar sus pobres rodillas por la manada. 

-¿Puedes continuar? La siguiente flor se encuentra por allá- señaló un gran muro rocoso que se alza delante de ellos, con una altura de unos diez o quince metros.   
-Como se nota que hiciste esto pensando en tus betas peludos, no hay forma en que un humano pueda— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando una sombra se asomó desde arriba antes de que se lanzara sobre ellos- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras que el Alfa solo negó despacio. 

Había olfateado a Jackson y Lydia hace varios minutos atrás, lo cual no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo porque aquella flor es la más difícil de conseguir en la lista, ya que crece en pendientes rocosas. Su primer beta convertido le dirigió una sonrisa, cargando en su espalda a la pelirroja, quien sostiene su anhelado trofeo muy contenta. 

-Eso fue increíble, Jackson- lo felicitó dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Hola, Derek, Stiles, ¿Cómo va todo? Nosotros ya encontramos la segunda flor de la lista- presumió jugueteando con el cabello de su ex novio o tal vez ya no.   
-¡Casi me matan del susto!- se quejó el castaño haciendo un berrinche antes de reparar en la parejita. No le cabe duda que las cosas entre ellos se han arreglado o al ya están por buen camino de nuevo- Nosotros vamos por la tercera flor.   
-Llegas tarde Stilinski- se burló el rubio con una sonrisa de arrogancia- Digamos que el resto de las flores han desaparecido misteriosamente, nos vemos pronto, perdedores. 

Ambos se perdieron entre los pocos árboles que hay hacia el sur. El Alfa volvió a fijarse en su compañero, quien le da la espalda pero sus músculos están tensos y su ritmo cardiaco se ha acelerado un poco. Después de lo ocurrido con el Kanima, es más que evidente que esos dos volverán a estar juntos, así que no debería ser una sorpresa encontrarlos así de cerca ahora pero tal parece que el castaño guardaba aún esperanzas de tener una mínima oportunidad. 

-No vale la pena- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del humano, quien se sobresaltó por lo inesperado del gesto- Si ella no puede apreciar lo bueno que hay en ti, entonces no es para ti.   
-¿Eh? ¿Me estás consolando, Derek?- preguntó girando un poco la cabeza y lo miró con incredulidad- Aaaaaawwww, ¿Puedes ser aún más adorable, Sourwolf?- canturreó enterrándole un dedo en las costillas mientras se ríe.   
-Eres imposible, Stiles, vamos, no voy a perder contra Jackson- siseó trepando por el muro rocoso sin dificultar pero cuando llegó a mitad de camino, bajo la vista, encontrándose con un espectáculo que estuvo a punto de provocarle una carcajada. 

El humano apenas conseguía sostenerse, con las manos extendidas y las piernas imposiblemente abiertas, luchando por mantenerse en el punto de apoyo encontrado. Lo más gracioso de todo fue su expresión, una que parecía de alguien que ha subido el monte Everest y casi muere en el intento. Negó con resignación antes de saltar, sujetando al menor por la cintura para impedir que se rompa algo. 

-¿Qué haces? Ya casi llego- se quejó su compañero en un infantil puchero.   
-Se hará de noche si te dejo escalar solo, anda, sube- señaló dándose la vuelta y flexionando un poco las rodillas- Vamos, no me hagas repetirlo o te dejaré aquí.   
-Que mandón eres. 

Stiles se impulsó con las piernas para luego trepar a la espalda del hombre lobo, sosteniéndose con fuerza de los hombros contrarios. Derek subió sin dificultades y se acercó con cuidado hasta la orilla de la pendiente, descubriendo sin sorpresa que no hay más flores, todas han sido cortadas. En ningún momento negó que algo así pudiera hacerse, así que técnicamente seguían sus instrucciones. 

-Que injusto, apuesto a que esto fue idea de Lydia, los detesto- se quejó el humano en su espalda, dándole un golpe en el muslo con el pie.  
-No tendremos más opción que buscar en otro lugar, vamos, tardaremos más en encontrar esta flor.   
-Espera, espera- lo detuvo el castaño antes de señalar hasta una pequeña piedra sobresaliente a unos metros hacia bajo en la pendiente- ¡Queda una! Vamos por ella, Sourwolf, arre, arre.  
-No soy un caballo- replicó con el fugaz impulso de tirarlo al fondo pero solo se limitó a bajarlo- Espera aquí, iré por ella.   
-Ten cuidado, Derek. 

El moreno asintió y caminó con cuidado por el borde hasta acercarse al lugar donde está la flor. Probó arrodillándose e intentando alcanzarla con una mano pero no lo consiguió, estaba demasiado abajo, así que no tendrá más opción que descender usando las irregularidades del terreno como apoyo. Lentamente fue acercándose a su objetivo, sin embargo, cuando estaba a escasa distancia, la piedra bajo su pie derecho cedió, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque se sostuvo con fuerza de una roca que sobresale. 

-¡Dereeeekkkk!- gritó el castaño asomándose por el borde muy preocupado.  
-Estoy bien, quédate ahí- ordenó buscando con la mirada otros puntos de apoyo para trepar hasta la flor. 

Un repentino aroma lo hizo estremecerse y un ruido ensordecedor golpeó sus oídos. Con un gruñido dirigió su atención hacia Stiles, quien emana angustia por cada uno de sus poros junto a nerviosismo. Distraídamente extiende la mano, sin darse cuenta que la supuesta piedra no es más que un montón de tierra endurecida por la falta de agua y se deshizo bajo sus dedos. 

-¡Dereeeeekkkk!- gritó la voz haciéndose cada vez más lejana hasta que comprendió que eso se debe a que está cayendo, unos veinte metros hasta que el suelo rocoso lo recibe. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

No. No. No. Eso no podía estar pasando. El castaño estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico después de ver como el Alfa cae de la pendiente, directo hacia donde alcanza a distinguir grandes rocas y está más que seguro que se encuentra gravemente herido, porque más que grite, no recibe contestación alguna, ni siquiera un gruñido que le indique que está vivo. 

-Cálmate, cálmate, tengo que ayudar a Derek, cálmate- susurró para sí mismo antes de observar a todos lado pero no supo que hacer. Jackson y Lydia ya se habrían alejado un buen par de kilómetros de ellos, por más que gritara, no lo escucharan- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó muy alterado, con la respiración siendo cada vez más agitada y se llevó una mano al pecho- No… No… cálmate, Stiles, Sourwolf depende de ti, no puedes fallarle ahora, eso es… tranquilo. 

Cuando consiguió calmar su acelerado corazón y eliminó cualquier amenaza de un ataque de pánico, comenzó a buscar algo que le permitiera bajar a socorrer al lobo. Por más que buscó a su alrededor, fue inútil y tampoco podía bajar ahí o corría el riesgo de no ser capaz de volver a subir, además no podía dejar al moreno solo en ese estado. Jamás abandonaría a alguien de su manada, sin importar la situación. 

-No hay más opciones- dijo caminando por el borde hasta que dio con un buen lugar por el cual descender- Puedo hacerlo, Derek me necesita, no le fallaré. 

Con mucho cuidado y lentitud, bajó la pendiente. Los minutos fueron pasando pero no podía arriesgarse a caer también, porque a diferencia del moreno, si él se lastima, irá directo al hospital y su papá jamás le permitirá marcharse de nuevo a pasar un fin de semana con la manada. No supo con precisión cuando tiempo tardó, sus brazos y piernas dolían por el esfuerzo, tenía algunos raspones en sus extremidades pero consiguió llegar hasta suelo. 

-Lo hice… Oh por Dios, ¡Lo hice!- festejó muy sorprendido con sus propias capacidades y se apresuró en llegar hasta el Alfa, arrodillándose a su lado para moverlo con cuidado por el hombro- Despierta, Derek, no me asustes así, vamos, Sourwolf, dame una señal de vida, aunque sea un gruñido… Derek… 

Inspeccionó las heridas sin moverlo, ya que notó un golpe en la cabeza que sangra por un costado, seguramente tiene feos moretones o cortes en la espalda y extremidades. Con temor, afirmó su oído sobre el pecho del mayor, confirmando con alivio que está respirando y solo se encuentra inconsciente por el fuerte golpe. Mucho más tranquilo, saca una botella con agua que tuvo la precaución de colocar antes de salir de casa. Al no tener un pañuelo o algo con que limpiar las heridas más accesibles que tiene el cuerpo del lobo, rompió su camiseta con los dientes, lamentando tener que arruinarlo y alegrándose de que no fuera una de sus favoritas. 

-Resiste, Derek, vas a estar bien- dijo mojando el pedazo de tela para luego limpiar con cuidado la sangre que tiene en el costado de la cabeza- Pronto estarás como nuevo… vas a estar bien… lo estarás, yo me encargaré de eso, Derek, confía en mí. 

Una vez que terminó con su labor, esperó pacientemente sentado junto al Alfa a que despertara, comprobando en su teléfono que son casi las dos de las tarde y su estómago ya comienza a reclamar algo que comer. Seguramente el lobo también estará hambriento cuando despierte, el proceso de curación ocupa su energía. 

-Vamos, Derek despierta… por favor, amigo- pidió colocando una mano sobre la del mayor- Eres el gran lobo feroz… 

Pasaron casi dos horas hasta notar que la herida de la cabeza se cierra lentamente, lo cual debe ser por su estado de inconsciencia y no sabe cuándo despertará, ese tipo de golpes son muy peligrosos, por eso no se ha atrevido a moverlo de su sitio. Agradeciendo que la pendiente les ofrezca un cobijo de los rayos del sol, decide ir a buscar que comer y también unas ramas, por si tendrán que quedarse ahí abajo esa noche. Como aún no sabe cuándo despertará el lobo, escribe un mensaje en una de las hojas ya secas y tiesas de la pequeña libreta que trajo, dejándola junto a su mano derecha. 

-Regresaré pronto, Derek, no me extrañes mucho- bromeó en un intento por subirse el ánimo. 

Con una última mirada, caminó hacia la derecha, moviéndose con cuidado sobre las piedras que en algunas ocasiones son muy grandes para su gusto. Tal parece que ese lugar albergó un cauce de agua en el pasado pero ahora todo está seco, con alguna que otra hierba rebelde abriéndose paso entre algunas piedras. Ni siquiera una maldita lagartija se asomó en su camino. Lo único que lo consoló, es que al menos dio con la parte de superior de unos árboles secos, reuniendo la madera suficiente para encender una fogata. Cerca de una hora después regresó con el Alfa, quien sigue en la misma posición en donde lo dejó hace un rato y dejó las ramas a un lado antes de sentarse. 

-Deja de dormir, Derek, sin tus súper poderes no podremos salir de aquí… por favor despierta…- susurró apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el ritmo constante de esos latidos que lo calman- Me diste un susto muy grande, Derek… muy grande, idiota… 

Tal vez fue el esfuerzo físico de bajar la pendiente, sumado a la caminata infructuosa por encontrar comida pero mientras escucha ese tranquilizador sonido, se quedó dormido de esa forma, rodeando con un brazo la cintura del moreno. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la herida de la cabeza se había cerrado casi por completo, lo cual lo hizo sonreír ampliamente y después de estirarse, comenzó a preparar todo para la fogata, ya no le caben dudas que pasarán la noche ahí. 

No fue hasta que el último rayo de luz desapareció del cielo, dando paso al manto estrellado, cuando Derek abrió los ojos, parpadeando desorientado al mismo tiempo que se lleva una mano a la cabeza, gruñendo bajito. El castaño lo contempló aguantando la respiración antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas que se fuerza en no derramar. 

-Por fin despiertas, maldito lobo dormilón… has hecho una pésima imitación de la bella durmiente, muy mala… aunque no negaré que tú eres mucho más sexy que ella- susurró afirmando la cabeza contra el pecho ajeno o de lo contrario se delataría pero eso ya lo ha hecho, no es como si pudiera ocultar algo de sus sentidos.   
-Estoy bien, Stiles- dijo el mayor acariciándole la espalda en círculos- Solo necesito unos minutos más para curarme… lamento haberte asustado…  
-Lobo estúpido… casi me matas del susto- replicó sin salir de su escondite- Eres un lobo malo… muy malo…   
-Ve el lado positivo, conseguí que bajaras hasta aquí en una sola pieza, estoy orgulloso de ti- afirmó sin un ápice de burla o doble intención, lo cual hizo sonrojar al menor y supo que fue descubierto, ya que la risa contraria resonó en sus oídos.   
-Eres un idiota- murmuró tomándose varios segundos para calmar su desenfrenado corazón antes de apartarse- Encenderé la fogata y más te vale mantenerte quieto, aún no estás curado, por cierto…intenté buscar algo de comida pero no tuve suerte, ni siquiera hay lagartijas por aquí… así que nos conformaremos con la bayas que sobraron de ayer y la barrita de cereal que traje, mañana prepararas otro de esos ricos conejos para mí- afirmó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. 

Stiles miró a su alrededor, aprovechando la tenue iluminación que ofrece la luna en el cielo, solo es la mitad de un pequeño círculo pero eso no quita el hecho de lo preciosa que es y queda admirándola unos segundos antes reanudar su caminata. A unos tres metros, encuentra un lugar idónea para encender el fuego y después de quitar varias piedras, consigue que el suelo quede más cómodo. Tardó casi cuarenta minutos en encender la fogata y fue con el lobo, quien lo observa fijamente. 

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.   
-Lo siento, no me disgusta que tú seas mi compañero en este entrenamiento y no te odio, Stiles… solo… no lo sé, supongo que es divertido atemorizarte, aunque suena mal ahora que lo pienso- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y el menor se rio- Stiles.   
-Supongo que esa es la forma en que nos relacionamos y… de alguna manera también me gusta, cuando me estampas contra las paredes, mi espalda se resiente después pero es divertido, especialmente cuando gruñes como un perro rabioso, corrección, lobo rabioso, tendrás que buscar nuevas formas de intimidarme.   
-Es cierto, ya no te asustas tan fácil- dijo el moreno dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Arriba, Sourwolf, recuéstate junto al fuego y comeremos.

Con mucho cuidado, le ayudó a Derek a levantarse y lo llevó junto a la fogata a sentarse, ya que primero revisó esa amplia espalda, suspirando de alivio al notar que no hay marcas, aunque la camiseta de tirantes blanca se ha manchado con sangre. Ambos comen las bayas con lentitud y comparten a la mitad la barra de cereal. El castaño colocó unas ramas más al fuego para luego ayudarle a tenderse al lobo, quien lo agradeció con la vista. 

-La luna es muy bonita ¿verdad?- preguntó recostándose junto al mayor e inconscientemente le tomó la mano- Me asusté mucho cuando caíste… pensé lo peor y creí que… creí que estabas muerto…- confesó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos se colocan acuosos por las lágrimas- Cuando descendía… recé mucho porque estuvieras bien… no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma… por favor… prefiero perder este estúpido reto, que perderte a ti- admitió casi susurrando lo último y apretaron su mano.   
-Lo siento y gracias por cuidar de mí… antes de que ocurriera el incendio… mi familia solía hacer estos viajes seguido, solo era un niño y disfrutaba mucho cada vez que íbamos al bosque… era divertido correr… perseguirnos… cazar juntos… una vez… mi hermana pequeña… Cora… se lastimó corriendo, nos separamos de la manada y solo pudimos esperar a que los demás volvieran, ella estaba asustada porque sus heridas no sanaban… yo hice lo mismo que tú, Stiles, sostuve su mano muy fuerte, prometiéndole que estaríamos bien, que yo la llevaría a casa en mi espalda de ser necesario…   
-Eso debió calmarla mucho, saber que tiene al gran lobito feroz cuidándola- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista del cielo- Me hubiera encantado ser tu amigo antes, aunque me alegra serlo ahora, o sea… si tú me consideras como uno… sé que soy muy molesto, tampoco tengo súper poderes como ustedes, ni me crece vello facial o me brillan los ojos pero yo nunca voy a dejarte, Derek, ¡O sea a la manada!- se apresuró en aclarar colocándose muy rojo.   
-No necesitas ser un hombre lobo, eres parte de mi manada y… supongo que también te considero un amigo, no soy muy bueno con estas cosas—explicó algo nervioso, lo cual hizo que el castaño se relaje un poco.   
-Genial, entonces recuerda eso la próxima vez que quieras matarme- pidió muy entusiasmado y se rió al escuchar los gruñidos contrarios- Vamos a descansar, mañana a mediodía terminará el reto, tenemos mucho por hacer y no me conformaré con un segundo lugar, ¡Seremos los primeros! Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el premio para los ganadores? Esto es como una competencia, así que debe haber un premio.   
-Mmm, no lo he pensado, te recuerdo que nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes dividirnos en parejas y deambular por el bosque buscando flores- explicó el lobo sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo con sujetar la mano del humano.   
-Entonces ve pensando en algo o de lo contrario yo escogeré mi premio y no podrás negarte- afirmó con un tono malicioso-Vamos a dormir, tendremos que levantarnos temprano si queremos ganar. 

Stiles estaba por acomodarse en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo para aplacar el frio pero el moreno lo atrajo a su lado, afirmándole la cabeza sobre su pecho y apoyó la mano libre en la espalda del menor, quien se sonrojó un poco con la posición, ya que se supone que no volverían a repetirlo esa noche y ayer fue una excepción porque su ropa se mojó. 

-No podré pasarte mi chaqueta esta noche y está haciendo frío, ahora duérmete, no hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto- ordenó en un gruñido que ocasionó una risa en su compañero- Stiles.   
-No te erices, lobito, no he dicho algo todavía- respondió sin ocultar la diversión en su voz y se acomodó pegándose a ese fuerte cuerpo, quedando casi completamente sobre él mientras suelta un suspiro de satisfacción.   
-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó el Alfa arqueando una ceja y apretó ligeramente la mandíbula.   
-Sí, Sourwolf, no puedo creer que seas más cómodo que mi cama, eres un excelente colchón y almohada, ¡Dos en uno!  
-Cierra la boca y duérmete o voy a noquearte, Stiles, no estoy bromeando- amenazó disimulando una sonrisa.   
-Vale, vale, buenas noches, gruñón. 

El menor cerró los ojos suspirando bajito. Sin duda extrañaría demasiado sentir cerca a Derek las noches siguientes pero desde un comienzo sabe que están así por necesidad, no por opción. Cuando regrese a casa, iba a tener bastante material para sus solitarias noches, porque ya no podrá seguir negando lo evidente, le atrae ese lobo gruñón, le atrae bastante. Con ese último pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormido. 

Unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro lo sacaron lentamente de su letargo y abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando varias veces mientras se mueve un poco sobre ese gran cuerpo caliente donde reposa. Durante la noche se había movido y ahora está desparramado encima, lo cual debe ser muy incómodo para el moreno, además de vergonzoso para él, especialmente cuando comprueba que sus manos siguen tomadas. 

-Mmm… ¿Ya es de día?- pregunta incorporándose con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.   
-Iiiiiuuuugggg, amigo, sigues con tu costumbre de babear cuando duermes- canturreó esa voz tan familiar que lo hizo incorporarse un poco, sin despegarse del todo del cuerpo del lobo.   
-¿Eh…? ¿Scott…?- se frotó la ojos con la mano libre antes de despertar del todo- Amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos estás siguiendo?- bajó la vista hasta el hombre que ha usado como almohada humana- Hola, Derek.   
-Hola, muévete ahora, ya es de día, me tomó casi diez minutos despertarte, estuve a punto de lanzarte a un lado- respondió con un gruñido de molestia.   
-Que mal humor tienes por las mañanas, Sourwolf- replicó incorporándose con algo de dificultad por culpa de la descoordinación post sueño- Hola Allison- dijo al reparar en la presencia de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio sus manos entrelazadas- Parece que algunos se han estado divirtiendo solitos en el bosque.   
-¿Qué…? ¡No es lo que crees!- se apresuró en negar Scott con nerviosismo mientras la cazadora se sonroja por esas palabras- Solo… nosotros… el camino por aquí es peligroso, Allison se puede caer, solo es eso… además, ¿Qué hay de Derek y tú? ¡Están durmiendo juntos! ¡Lo estabas abrazando como un osito de peluche!  
-Mmm, es una buena comparación- señaló el adolescente hiperactivo sin molestarse por eso- ¿Te gusta ese apodo, Derek? Serás osito de peluche Hale, te queda muy bi— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando le dieron una palmada en la frente que lo hizo quejarse- Maldito, Sourwolf- se quejó al notar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del mayor.   
-No se preocupen por nosotros, ya nos vamos, olfateé algo de sangre pero Derek nos explicó lo que pasó, sean cuidadosos- pidió Scott antes de dirigirse hacia la pared recosa- Esa será nuestra última flor y ganamos.   
-¡Un momento, pulgoso!- lo detuvo Stiles por el brazo- Nosotros la encontramos primero, ¿Verdad Derek? Date prisa y tómala, no voy a perder contra Scotty, vamos, muévete, muévete, ataca chico- ordenó tratándolo como un perro, lo cual le amerito otro golpe- Maldito Sourwolf. 

En un rápido movimiento, el beta lo dejó en el suelo, saltando hasta la pared rocosa para sostenerse de unas piedras pero no contó con que el Alfa también haría su siguiente jugada, aventándolo a unos metros por el suelo y se apresuró en trepar hasta llegar a la flor roja, la cual cortó con cuidado antes de descender sin problemas. Stiles suspiró de alivio cuando llegó a su lado, no podría soportar otro susto como el que se llevó ayer. 

-¡Sí, eres el mejor, Derek! ¡Eres el puto amo!- festejó lanzándose a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello al mismo tiempo que engancha las piernas en su cadera- ¡Solo nos queda una, Derek! ¡Una y ganaremos! ¡Somos el mejor equipo, lobo-humano!  
-No festejes antes de tiempo, aún nos falta una- dijo el moreno bajándolo con cuidado al mismo tiempo que le dedica una sonrisa.   
-Detalles, detalles, démonos prisa, no pienso perder contra tu ejército de pulgosos, ni dos chicas- afirmó tomándolo de la mano para correr en la dirección contraria de donde recogieron la flor- ¡Nos vemos, perdedores!- se burló dando un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque Derek lo sostuvo por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo.  
-Fíjate por donde vas, Stiles, no pienso cargarte si te lastimas.   
-¡Ja! No me abandonarías, Sourwolf, me llevarías en tu espectacular espalda con tal de seguir cerca de mí, admite que te encanto y alegro tus días- los dos comenzaron a caminar, totalmente ajenos a las miradas de sorpresa que intercambiaron sus dos compañeros de manada. 

El castaño estuvo a punto de caer varias veces por las piedras que se interponen en su camino (era eso o culpar a su mala coordinación) hasta que el lobo lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y no pudo evitar pensar, en lo correcto que se siente tenerlas entrelazadas pero eso acabará muy pronto, solo un par de horas más y regresarán a Beacon Hills, en donde todo lo que ha pasado ese fin de semana, no será más que un buen recuerdo. 

********************************************  
Gracias por leer, sus kudos y comentario!   
Saludos! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Derek debió verlo venir. En ningún momento especificó que un equipo no puede quitarle sus flores a otro para ganar y por eso no le sorprende en lo más mínimo que su tío se aproveche de eso. Rápidamente tomó su forma de Beta, enseñando sus colmillos y garras a modo de advertencia. 

-¿Qué pasa, sobrinito? Esto es parte del juego, te lo dije, Isaac, no hay que hacer el trabajo sucio cuando otros lo pueden hacer por ti- canturreó Peter con una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas.   
-Es cierto, no fue un mal plan, bastante inteligente- lo alabó el chico de pelo rizado y rubio encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Stiles, adelántate, yo me encargaré de ellos- ordenó el Alfa colocando sus ojos rojos- Si quieren pelear, vengan pero no me contendré.   
-Me parece bien- afirmó el Hale mayor adoptando su forma de Beta- Hora del show, solo tenemos tres horas hasta el término del entrenamiento y no seré condescendiente contigo, sobrino.   
-No lo esperaba de otra forma, vete Stiles, ¡Ahora!- rugió al mismo tiempo que atacó a sus oponentes. 

Los primeros segundos se aseguró de mantener a raya a sus dos compañeros de manada, consiguiendo que el castaño pudiera correr en dirección hacia donde está el claro en el cual se reunirían. Ambos han pasado por muchas cosas en ese fin de semana como para permitir que ese equipo oportunista tomara crédito de su arduo trabajo. Luchó con fiereza, aventando a Isaac contra unos árboles sin molestarse en medir su fuerza, de todas formas se curaría pronto y luego fue por Peter, quien a pesar de ser un Beta, tiene mucha más práctica en combate real que él, así que consigue defenderse muy bien de sus ataques, además de hacerle uno que otro corte con sus garras. 

-¿Qué sucede, Derek? ¿No puedes conmigo? ¿Soy mucho para ti? Está bien, está bien, seré suave contigo, aún eres un primerizo siendo el gran Alfa, no te dejaré en vergüenza- lo provocó con una burlesca sonrisa que surtió el efecto deseado 

El moreno atacó incesantemente, consiguiendo hundir sus garras en el abdomen de su tío y las retorció con gusto pero cuando se percató en la expresión ajena, supo que algo iba muy mal. Rápidamente se volteó, descubriendo que no hay rastros de Isaac por el lugar y entonces comprendió el plan de esos dos, desde un comienzo no tuvieron la intención de pelear contra él, a sabiendas que no tienen oportunidad, sino que buscaron crear una distracción para que uno de ellos fuera por Stiles. 

-Es un buen plan ¿Verdad?- preguntó Peter dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que lo golpea en el costado de la cabeza con una piedra, dejándolo en el suelo aturdido y aprovechó de huir.   
-Mierda…- susurró Derek incorporándose despacio. Había caído como un completo idiota en esa predecible trampa. 

Se llevó una mano hasta la herida en su cabeza cuando escuchó el grito del humano y se apresuró en correr hacia él, encontrándolo a varios metros, de rodillas junto a un árbol mientras mantiene una mano en su abdomen, frotándolo despacio. El Alfa le ayudó a levantarse, subiéndole la camiseta rota para comprobar que no está herido. 

-Tranquilo… ese hijo de puta de Peter me tomó desprevenido… estoy bien-aseguró con una sonrisa antes de hacer un puchero- Isaac se llevó mi bolso, más le vale cuidarlo o perderás un beta.   
-Espero que no, serias una pérdida importante para la manada, Stiles- dijo Derek con una sonrisa.  
-Vaya, no sé si ofenderme por tu poca fe en mis habilidades o alegrarme porque me consideres tan valioso entre tus betas- afirmó dándole un golpecito en el hombro al mismo tiempo que escucharon un aullido molesto.  
-¿Peter?- soltó el moreno listo para ir con ellos, pensando que están en aprietos pero el humano lo detuvo.   
-Es hora de correr, Sourwolf, esos idiotas acaban de darse cuenta que han sido engañados- canturreó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans y le enseñó las flores, las cuales había cortado del tallo- Cuando me ordenaste que huyera, entendí que podía ser parte de su plan separarnos, así que tomé una medida de precaución, soy genial ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, lo eres- respondió con total honestidad el lobo, sorprendiendo al castaño- Muy bien hecho, Stiles, sube- pidió dándose la vuelta e inclinándose un poco- Llegaremos más rápido de esta forma, si somos los primeros allá, ganaremos.   
-Derek… ¡Sí!- gritó entusiasmado y subió a la espalda del mayor, quien lo sostuvo por la parte posterior de las rodillas- ¡Arre, lobito, arre! 

El moreno se planteó por unos segundos empotrarlo contra algún árbol pero no lo hizo, esos últimos días juntos había aprendido a conocerlo un poco más y cada parte que consiguió ver, le gustó bastante, haciéndolo sentir mal por la forma en que lo trataba antes de ese viaje. Sin replicar los infantiles ánimos del humano, comenzó a correr por el bosque en dirección al claro. En ese momento se siente muy orgulloso del castaño y no por nada ha conseguido mantener a Scott vivo desde que lo convirtieron en hombre lobo. Los brazos contrarios rodearon su cuello con suavidad y pudo percibir ese tenue aroma que le parece más atractivo de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. 

-¡Esto es genial!- gritó un eufórico Stiles, disfrutando mucho del paseo- ¡Arre, Derek, Arre! 

El Alfa ni siquiera pudo enfadarse por esa comparación, sino que aceleró el paso con una sonrisa, ¿Hace cuánto que se siente así de relajado con otra persona? Muchos años, desde el incendio en que murió toda su familia. Se permitió disfrutar, discretamente, de ese contacto y se sintió algo decepcionado cuando visualizó el claro a unos metros frente a ellos, percatándose de dos siluetas ahí. ¿Cómo no ha olfateado la presencia de Erica y Boyd? ¿Tan distraído estaba en el aroma de Stiles? Esa revelación lo hizo sonrojarse un poco e intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible de sus dos betas. 

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó el castaño con una sonrisa y bajó con cuidado de la espalda del moreno pero no se apartó de él, rozando sus brazos cuando habla- ¿Hace cuánto llegaron? ¿Tienen las cuatro flores?   
-NI siquiera las buscamos- respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y sin soltar la mano de su compañero de entrenamiento- Había cosas mucho más importantes que resolver, ¿Verdad, cariño?- preguntó dándole un empujoncito cómplice al más alto, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.  
-Uuuuyyyy me huele a romance lobuno por aquí- canturreó el humano muy alegre con la inesperada noticia- Ya extrañaba tu linda sonrisa, Erica.   
-Sé que me amas, Stiles pero perdiste tu oportunidad- se burló guiñándole un ojo con complicidad y el Alfa entrecerró los ojos con esas palabras, las cuales no le agradaron en lo más mínimo- ¿Ocurre algo, Derek?   
-No, nada, aunque no trajeron las flores, consiguieron el objetivo del viaje, así que está bien, esperemos que lleguen los—  
-¡STILEEESSSS!- gritó un muy enfadado Isaac abalanzándose sobre el adolescente hiperactivo, quien cayó al suelo quejándose por el golpe- ¡Me engañaste!   
-Te recuerdo que soy el cerebro de esta manada, pulgoso y quítate de encima, me estás aplastando- se quejó en un puchero.   
-Eres un idiota- gruñó enseñándole los colmillos pero una mano lo sostuvo por la bufanda y lo levantó sin contemplaciones- ¡¿Derek?!  
-Compórtate, te hemos derrotado y punto, acéptalo- ordenó empujándolo a un lado para luego tenderle la mano al humano, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí, gracias, gran Alfa Hale 

Unos minutos antes del mediodía, los dos equipos restantes se unieron a ellos y después de declarar como ganador a la pareja que formó con Stiles, caminaron de regreso a los autos. Había sido un fin de semana duro pero se alegró bastante de poder conseguir su cometido de unir a la manada, ya que ahora no hay discusiones, ni tensiones, sino que todos platican animadamente. 

-¿Qué les parece una tarde de pizza para celebrar?- propuso el hijo del sheriff con una sonrisa-Tardaremos unas cuatro horas en regresar a Beacon Hills, así que nos reuniremos a las ocho en el Loft de Derek, cada uno lleve algo de tomar o un bocadillo extra, los lobos comen por tres.  
-¿Y quién dijo que podían ocupar mi Loft?- se quejó el Alfa alzando sus cejas y el humano se arrimó a él, picándole las costillas con un dedo.   
-Sé que te mueres por una buena pizza después de comer solo conejos y bayas, no seas amargadito, será divertido, te prometo que te ayudaré a limpiar- dijo alzando la mano con solemnidad.   
-O sea que no solo ocuparás mi casa sin permiso, sino que también tengo que ayudarte a limpiar- se quejó cruzándose de brazos pero sin ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que comienza a asomar en sus labios.   
-¡¿Me dejarás todo el trabajo a mí, Sourwolf?! Me lo debes, te recuerdo que gané el reto, así que el premio será una tarde de pizza en tu Loft y punto- sentenció dando por terminado el tema mientras el moreno gruñe, dándose por vencido.   
-¿Nos perdimos de algo entre ustedes? Están diferentes- señaló Lydia escudriñándolos con la mirada.   
-Y por alguna razón, Stiles apesta a Derek y viceversa- agregó Jackson arrugando la nariz con desagrado.   
-Yo diría que se hicieron muy buenos amigos- canturreó Peter en una clara insinuación que no le agradó al moreno, volteándose hacia sus betas con los ojos rojos.   
-Todos cierren la boca o los pondré a correr alrededor de Beacon Hills. 

El Alfa no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto pero cuando observó como el hiperactivo chico sube en su jeep seguido de Scott, Allison, Boyd y Erica, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, ya que le gustaría tenerlo al lado un poco más. No. No. No, esos pensamientos no son propios de él, solo es un beta humano en su manada, por eso le gusta estar a su lado, aunque… está seguro que ese “gustar”, es muy diferente a lo que le provocan los demás.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isaac, tomando lugar en el asiento del copiloto.   
-Sí, vamos, necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. 

El viaje de regreso a casa tardó un poco menos de cuatro horas, pasó a dejar a los demás a sus respectivas casas, excepto al beta de pelo rubio rizado, ya que se está quedando con él en el Loft. Apenas llegaron, subió las escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones en donde guarda su ropa y fue directo al baño, dándose una muy necesaria ducha mientras recuerda todo lo ocurrido ese fin semana, como pasó de irritarse con Stiles hasta sentirse orgulloso de que es uno de sus betas y descubrir que puede confiar ciegamente en él, que no va a decepcionarlo, ni traicionarlo. 

Cuando acaba de vestirse, baja al primer piso con la intención de preparar algo de comer pero Isaac parece haber leído su pensamiento, ya que tiene preparado dos sándwiches en un plato mientras espera sentado en un extremo del sillón. 

-Gracias- dice tomando uno de los bocadillos que le sabe muy exquisito, probablemente gracias a su pobre dieta de conejos y bayas de los días anteriores- ¿Cómo estuvo todo con Peter? ¿Te ocasionó problemas?   
-No realmente, fue una buena ocasión para conocernos mejor, no es un sujeto tan espeluznante como aparenta- respondió distraídamente antes de encogeré de hombros y darle una mordida a su comida- ¿Y tú con Stiles? Me sorprende que no hayas cumplido tu amenaza de desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes.   
-Supongo que yo también me di cuenta que es más de lo que aparenta.   
-¿Y eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que apestas a él? Ni siquiera duchándote has borrado del todo su olor- señaló con una sonrisa que el Alfa correspondió con un gruñido de amenaza- De acuerdo, iré a bañarme también y creo que dormiré un poco antes de la tarde de pizza. 

Derek asintió para luego observar hacia el gran ventanal del Loft, terminando de dos mordiscos su sándwich. Él también podría tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que su hogar se llene de adolescentes escandalosos pero apenas se recuesta sobre la cama que hay en un rincón, siente que algo falta y es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué faltará? ¿Qué es diferente ahora? ¿Qué ha…? En ese momento lleva una mano hacia su abdomen, en donde es más notoria la ausencia. 

-Maldito mocoso…- susurra cerrando los ojos unos instantes e intentando encontrar un descanso que le es esquivo hasta el último segundo. 

+++ +++ +++

El Alfa se lleva una mano hacia la boca, en un poco discreto intento por ocultar la sonrisa que adorna sus labios al observar los ridículos movimientos que hace Stiles, ya que alguien escogió jugar charadas mientras esperan las pizzas. 

-¡Ya basta de películas de Star Wars!- se quejó Jackson siendo apoyado por el resto de los adolescentes e incluso Peter- Apestas en esto, Stilinski.   
-¿Cómo se supone que recree la emblemática escena de “yo soy tu padre” sin un ayudante peludo?- replicó moviendo enfáticamente las manos antes de bufar despacio e ir directo hacia el Hale menor, sentándose a su lado de brazos cruzados- Eres un traidor, Scotty, apuesto a que Derek si me ayudaría ¿verdad? Tienes que ser un buen líder.   
-Ni de broma- respondió el lobo entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Aburrido, no sabes apreciar el buen arte cinematográfico. 

Media hora después, en donde todos se colocaron de acuerdo para criticar la falta de muebles en el Loft (y la primordial televisión) llegaron las cuatro pizzas familiares que pidieron. Derek tenía planeado limitarse solo a disfrutar de la unión de su manada, no participando mucho de la conversación que mantienen, que por lo demás es sobre temas que no son de su interés (tampoco es que tenga muchos o muy variados) Por eso se mantiene más alejado del grupo, contemplando la vista desde el gran ventanal y observando la luna. 

-Es muy bonita ¿Verdad?- preguntó el castaño llegando a su lado con una rebanada de pizza en la mano y un vaso de bebida en la otra.   
-Mucho- fue todo lo que respondió.   
-¿Sabes? No me estoy quejando de la comida pero estoy seguro que esto sabría mucho mejor con un poco de conejo, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de cazar juntos- canturreó dándole unos codazos cómplices en las costillas.   
-Tenemos todo un bosque por aquí… por sí aún quieres intentarlo- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.   
-Uuuuyyyy, parece que cierta parejita se divirtió en el bosque y quieren repetir- afirmó Peter haciendo reír a los demás.   
-Cierra la boca, no he olvidado que nos atacaste a traición- se quejó Stiles señalándolo con un dedo mientras frunce el ceño- Aunque que más podría esperar de ti, eres el de los planes oculto.   
-Jajajaja, no podrías vencerme, cachorro, ni siquiera sin usar mi súper fuerza- aseguró con una amplia sonrisa de arrogancia.   
-¿Oh sí? Voy a demostrártelo pulgoso, soy mucho mejor que tú- dijo cayendo por completo en la provocación del mayor y fue a su lado- Vamos, resolveremos esto aquí y ahora. 

Derek continuó en su lugar, aunque ahora mantiene la vista fija en el humano, quien se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando el codo derecho sobre la mesita de centro y manteniendo el antebrazo extendido en diagonal mientras que Peter asume la misma posición frente a él, listos para medir sus fuerzas. Es más que evidente quien será el ganador de esa contienda y le cuesta entender por qué su tío está humillando de esa forma a un simple adolescente pero cuando repara en la expresión de su rostro, en la sonrisa sin doble sentido que adorna sus labios, se da cuenta que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se reencontraron. Ya no hay tensión en la manada, tampoco intenciones ocultas entre sus miembros o alguien luchando por subir de posición, sino todo lo contrario y le gusta esa familiaridad que se está formando.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Ayúdame, Scotty!- pidió en un puchero Stiles, haciendo reír a los demás. Aún cuando ahora son dos midiendo su fuerza contra Peter, éste consigue fácilmente derrotarlos- ¡No es justo! ¡Isaac ven aquí!   
-No me metas en tus juegos- replicó el rubio terminando de comer su rebanada de pizza.  
-Me la debes, pulgoso, por robar mi mochila en el bosque, ahora mueve tu peludo trasero- ordenó haciendo un gesto con la mano.   
-Bien pero que conste que esto me parece estúpido. 

El Alfa no pudo evitar reír bajito cuando los cinco adolescentes, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Erica y Lydia, no pudieron ganar en esa prueba de fuerza con el mayor de los Hale, quien aún puede ganarles con algo de dificultad. Cuando el hijo del sheriff le ruega que proteja su honor ganando ese reto por ellos, no tiene más opción que hacerlo, mejor dicho, quiere hacerlo, ya que parece divertido y hace mucho tiempo que no se permite un momento de relajo. 

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor, Sourwolf!- festejó el adolescente hiperactivo dando saltitos de victorias antes de abalanzarse sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello- ¡Eres el macho Alfa Hale! ¡Te adoro! Salvaste nuestro honor, buen chico, buen chico- afirma lo último dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras los demás se ríen.   
-Por última vez, deja de tratarme como a un perro- siseó mostrándole los colmillos y el aludido sonrió.   
-Lo haré cuando dejes de gruñirme de esa forma, aunque admite que te encantan mis bromas, soy muy divertido ¿Verdad?- preguntó observándolo fijamente, sin romper el abrazo que los mantiene unidos.   
-En tus sueños, ahora quítate de encima o te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.   
-Uuuuyyyyy, nuevamente estás en modo gruñón, definitivamente traeré un conejo la siguiente vez- se quejó levantándose y tomó otro pedazo de pizza- ¿Quién quiere jugar a verdad o penitencia? No tengan miedo, lobitos, prometo no colocarlos en ridículo, al menos no tanto, ¿Tú te animas, Sourwolf?- canturreó moviendo las cejas insinuante.   
-Deja de llamarme así- ordenó entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.   
-Lo haré si juegas, tú escoges, S-O-U-R-W-O-L-F- deletreó lentamente, disfrutando del enfado que asoma en el rostro del moreno. 

Jamás va a admitirlo, ni siquiera unos años después pero aquella noche de pizza, ha sido una de las mejores que ha pasado Derek, especialmente por el ambiente familiar que se formó entre los miembros de la manada. Aquel día, se enteró Jackson y Lydia decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad de ser pareja, algo igual que Scott y Allison mientras que Boyd y Erica anunciaron oficialmente el comienzo de su relación. Por otra parte, Isaac dejó en claro su agrado por Peter, a quien más adelante consideraría como un hermano mayor, uno no precisamente que lo influya de forma positiva. Sin embargo, la revelación más importante fue Stiles, quien demostró que es uno de los pilares fundamentales del paquete y que sin él, todo sería muy diferente e incluso más triste, se atrevería a afirmar el Alfa. 

Cuando la tarde/noche de pizza acabó, todos se encargaron de dejar limpio el Loft antes de marcharse a sus respectivas casas. Derek los despidió manteniéndose junto al gran ventanal y toda su atención se centró en el humano hiperactivo, quien fue directo hacia él con una sonrisa. 

-Ya me voy… supongo que nos vemos por ahí- dijo frotándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo y por unos segundos, pareció que iba a agregar algo pero no lo hizo- Descansa… por fin dormiremos en nuestras calentitas camas, nos vemos- volvió a despedirse con la mano y se marchó rápidamente hacia la puerta, con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, mucho más que de costumbre. 

El Alfa aprovechó que Isaac fue a acostarse y tomó uno de los libros que salvó de la mansión de su familia, aún puede oler las cenizas en él pero es incapaz de deshacerse de una de las pocas cosas que se mantuvo intacto después de la tragedia. Bastaron tan solo unos quince minutos de lectura cuando sus ojos comenzaron cerrarse, rogándole por unas reparadoras horas de sueño de las cuales fue privada ese fin de semana y se acostó quitándose solo los zapatos. Los segundos se hicieron minutos y éstos horas pero por alguna razón no conseguía conciliar el sueño, mejor dicho, sí lo sabe, es todo por culpa de esa maldita ausencia sobre su cuerpo, ese calor tibio que lo envuelve y aquel aroma tan agradable que emana del adolescente hiperactivo. 

-Maldición…- susurra incorporándose con un gruñido, toma su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y se marcha del Loft, no sin antes escuchar el susurro de Isaac “Ya era hora, ve por él, Derek”, ¿Tan evidente es la razón de su comportamiento? Al menos se alegra que Peter no esté ahí o se burlaría de él el resto de su vida. 

Acosador. Así es como se siente el moreno cuando ronda la casa Stilinski, decidiendo si entra o no. Por un momento se detiene y agudiza el oído, confirmando que el sheriff no está ahí, seguramente tiene turno nocturno en la comisaria. Con un último debate mental que consigue ganar el “sí”, trepa hasta la cornisa del segundo piso, abriendo lentamente la ventana al captar el latir algo irregular del corazón del castaño y entra con sigilo. 

-Stiles- lo llama con serenidad, a sabiendas que el adolescente está despierto.   
-¿Eh? ¿Derek?- pregunta dándose la vuelta en la cama con una mano en el pecho- Oh Dios, no me asustes así, ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Dejé la puerta abierta? Pero que digo, ustedes tienen la manía de entrar por las ventanas.   
-¿Tengo que responder algo que ya sabes?- replicó el lobo alzando una ceja con cierta diversión.   
-No creo que sea necesario… ¿Qué haces aquí?- durante unos segundos se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo- Tú… ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir…? No entiendo que me pasa… mi cama es mucho más cómoda que el frío suelo del bosque, incluso tengo mi almohada pero… es como si algo faltara… ¿sabes qué es? 

Por supuesto que el Alfa sabe que es eso que falta, que es la ausencia que ambos sienten y les impide conciliar el sueño. Lentamente, se quita la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer, sin pasar por alto la forma lujuriosa en que esos ojos marrones se deleitan con su cuerpo pero sus intenciones no son tener sexo, al menos no esa noche. Con cuidado se abre camino bajo las tapas del menor, quien se acurruca contra él, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho y una pierna entre las suyas al mismo tiempo que suelta un suspira de satisfacción. 

-Mmm, ahora sí podré dormir- dijo con una sonrisa que el lobo no podía ver por la posición pero perfectamente percibe la alegría y tranquilidad que emana- Buenas noches, Derek.   
-Buenas noches, Stiles. 

Aspira profundamente el característico aroma del humano y se centra en los latidos de su corazón, los cuales se hacen cada vez más rítmicamente lentos hasta que se queda dormido. Así de fácil se va la ausencia que el moreno ha sentido desde que regresaron del bosque. Desde el incendio en que murió casi toda su familia, no ha vuelto a tener un buen sueño pero en tan solo dos noches, (tres contando la actual) es capaz de cerrar los ojos sin revivir sus pesadillas, sin recordar el aroma a ceniza, humo y cuerpos quemados que lo ha rodeado por años, desde que decidió continuar habitando la maltrecha mansión familiar. Simplemente basta con tener cerca a Stiles Stilinski para que una extraña calma lo invada y su lobo se regocije con júbilo. Jamás pensó que solo una persona podría devolverle la tranquilidad que hace muchos años perdió, la cual nunca creyó recuperar hasta ahora. 

Lentamente comienza a ser consciente de su alrededor, los olores y los sonidos hasta que consigue abrir los ojos somnoliento. Una calidez desconocida se extiende por su pecho, baja la vista para reconocer a su beta humano, quien está desparramado sobre él, roncando ligeramente y nuevamente está babeando su pecho como un niño pequeño. La escena simplemente lo hace sonreír, algo que no sabía que podía hacer después de perder a su familia. Gira con cuidado la cabeza, procurando no moverse mucho y observa el reloj sobre el velador, el cual marca las once de la mañana. ¿Cómo es capaz de dormir tanto? Ya se ha acostumbrado a una media de cuatro o cinco horas por noche. 

-Stiles- lo mueve suavemente por el hombro. Le gustaría disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación pero teme que de un momento a otro llegue el sheriff y no le hará ninguna gracia encontrarlo en la misma cama que su hijo menor de edad- Despierta, Stiles, despierta ahora.   
-Mmm…- balbucea haciendo otros ruiditos extraños.   
-Vamos, despierta de una vez, ¡Stiles!- grita sacudiéndolo con la mayor fuerza y los ojos marrones se abren con rapidez- Por fin despiertas, levántate, ya es tarde y tu padre puede llegar en cualquier momento.   
-¿Eh…? Papá… Mmm… Llegará al medio día… acompañará a Parrish a un no-sé-qué- explicó bostezando sonoramente antes de observar el pecho del mayor- Mmm…volví a babearte… agradezco que no me mates por eso.   
-Extrañamente no me molesta-respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus manos vuelven a actuar por cuenta propia, haciendo círculos en la espalda contraria.   
-Oye… ¿Qué nos pasa? Desde las noches en el bosque… mi cama se ha vuelto inusualmente incomoda, ni siquiera mi almohada me ayuda a dormir…- comentó tragando saliva audiblemente un par de veces.   
-No eres el único, Stiles… no puedo dormir sin que me uses como tu almohada… sin escucharte roncar, sin escuchar el tranquilo sonido de tu respiración y corazón, sin sentir que me babeas… por supuesto que eso último me parece algo asqueroso viniendo de cualquiera que no seas tú…- admitió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Otra señal de que ese chico provoca cosas raras en él de las cuales por fin es cien por ciento consciente.   
-Derek… me gustas…- dijo sorpresivamente el humano, incorporándose un poco para observarlo fijamente, transmitiéndole en ese simple gesto la veracidad en sus palabras.   
-Al comienzo no te soportaba, Stiles… me parecías alguien odioso y un charlatán… pero poco a poco me demostraste que las primeras impresiones son equivocadas, eres alguien extremadamente fiel, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de los demás, que antepones las necesidades de otros por sobre las tuyas, cuidas de todos y eres muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que tú mismo piensas, la manada no sería lo mismo sin ti… yo estoy cambiando por ti… creo que tienes la capacidad de sacar a relucir lo mejor de las personas, al menos eso hiciste conmigo en solo dos días… tú también me gustas- confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, deleitándose con el cumulo de sensaciones que percibe en el humano, felicidad extrema, nerviosismo, incredulidad, euforia, cariño y emoción.   
-Dilo de nuevo… repítelo, Sourwolf- exigió con la voz algo temblorosa.   
-Me gustas, Stiles, me gust—

Los labios contrarios se posan tímidamente sobre los suyos, dándole un casi inocente e ingenuo beso pero Derek quiere algo más, así que recordando que el castaño aún es virgen, decide darle una muestra de lo que puede tener desde ahora en adelante. Lleva una mano hasta la nuca contraria, acariciándola lentamente y sin apartar la vista de esos brillantes orbes marrones, captura sus labios en un beso que comienza a aumentar en necesidad e intensidad. Cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, ambos se separaran jadeando un poco y el alfa no puede evitar sonreír con cariño cuando nota el rubor que cubre por completo ese bonito rostro adolescente. 

-Wow, definitivamente quiero otro de esos- son las primeras palabras que deja escapar el castaño.   
-Jajajaja, bueno, ahora podrás tener todos los quieras, aunque claro, tendrás que convencerme de dártelos-advirtió con diversión en la voz, la cual aumentó al notar el puchero que hizo el humano.   
-Sigues siendo el mismo Sourwolf- se quejó pellizcándole un costado del torso sin usar mucha fuerza.   
-Y eso te gusta, no lo puedes ocultar de mí, Stilinski- un ruido llamó su atención y tomó al humano por las caderas, cambiando de posiciones al mismo tiempo que le da otro beso, aunque con menor intensidad que el anterior- El siguiente tendrás que ganártelo- afirmó levantándose para colocarse su ropa con rapidez- Tú padre está estacionando afuera, tengo que irme.   
-¿Asustado de que el sheriff te encuentre en la cama de su hijito?- canturreó el castaño sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse un poco.   
-Eso es lo de menos, estoy más asustado de perder el control y devorarte en este preciso instante, Stiles- respondió yendo hasta la ventana, observando como el mayor de los Stilinski entra a casa- Ven a verme al Loft, me aseguraré de estar solo y hablaremos con más calma.   
-Espera, espera- lo detuvo alcanzándolo cerca de la ventana, sin quitar la sonrisa de felicidad de sus labios- Aún no me has dado mi premio por ganar el entrenamiento, después de todo, fue gracias a mi precavido plan que ganamos.   
-Mmm, pensé que tu recompensa fue la tarde de pizza de ayer.   
-No, claro que no, eso fue un regalo para toda la manada- explicó cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.   
-Bien, ¿Qué quieres como premio?- preguntó dándose por vencido. No sería capaz de ganar un combate verbal con ese chico.   
-El próximo fin de semana regresaremos al bosque, aunque esta vez, solo seremos tú y yo, ¿Te animas, Sourwolf?- movió las cejas coquetamente mientras se arrima a ese fuerte cuerpo sobrenatural.   
-Un fin de semana contigo, Stiles, ¿Cómo podría perdérmelo?- respondió tomándolo por la cintura para pegarlo contra él y susurró sobre sus labios- Ten por seguro que esta vez no recolectaremos flores.   
-Eso espero, mi gran Alfa Derek Hale. 

Los dos comparten un nuevo beso y el hombre lobo salta por la ventana, segundos antes de que el sheriff entre al cuarto de su hijo sin anunciarse. Mientras recorre el camino a pie hacia el Loft, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del moreno al mismo tiempo que mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Está muy seguro que el próximo fin de semana será uno de los mejores de su vida. 

*********************************

Gracias a quienes leen el fic, a quienes dejan sus kudos y a quienes comentan.   
Nos leemos el siguiente fic!   
Saludos! :D


End file.
